Little Ones
by Ariellove12
Summary: It's only the start for Bella and Edward, teenage parents to triplets. This story is the life of the kids 2 weeks-8 years. Sequel to The Unexpected, which I would reccomend reading first for best comprehension, rated T for safety. AU/OOC
1. It's Only the Beggining

The day the triplets and I got to leave the hospital was quite possibly the best day I'd had in a long time. I was pushed out in a wheel chair and got into the new car we had acquired from some neighbors. They found out I had triplets and they felt bad for us, so just about everyone in the neighborhood chipped in and bought us a Honda Odyssey 2010. Edward has already put the car seats in place ready to go for this day. Since we were first time parents the nurse stayed and checked to make sure the car seats were in correctly. She also showed us how to put the babies in correctly. Once they were set I climbed into the backseat with them and Edward pulled away. We were on our way to out new house, which neither of had had seen yet. The day we were supposed to go see it I went into pre-term labor then I was on bed rest so we decided to just wait and see the house today.

"Are you excited, love?" Edward asked.

"Well of course! I can't wait to see our house and start our new life," I replied, smiling.

"Yes the exciting new life of constant crying, diaper changing and sleepless nights," Edward rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"We'll be fine, it'll all work out. Anyhow they didn't cry _that_ much in the hospital."

"Enough to make me wonder how bad it's going to end up being in the long run."

I just rolled my eyes at him and looked at Savannah, who was next to me, then looked in the very back at Sydney and Serena. They were angelic looking and I didn't believe they would make our lives that bad.

"Love, we're home," Edward smiled.

I looked right out the window, I recognized the outside, I had already seen it but I'd never been inside the house. Even though I'd already seen the house I still looked at it in awe, it was a beautiful home. I hoisted myself out of the car and grabbed the stroller out of the back. Edward lifted it out for me and we loaded the kids into it. I pushed the stroller while Edward grabbed the bags. I saw Esme on the porch, smiling and waving.

"Hello you two! Welcome home," Esme hugged us and kissed each babies forehead.

"Hello Esme, it's good to see you," I smiled, returning the hug.

"Hey Mom," Edward said, hugging his mother.

"How are you two?" Esme asked.

"Doing alright, I'm pretty beat though," I responded.

"That's normal, you probably won't feel fully rested for a long while, but it's worth it, when your kids are grown up, engaged, and having their own children you'll understand," Esme smiled, tussling Edward's hair.

"I don't even want to think of them all grown up and stuff, as far as I'm concerned they're babies forever," I joked.

"Time goes by fast especially when they're young, so enjoy it. Now, do you want to take a tour of your house?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, let's get going," Edward responded.

I nodded in agreement and Esme opened the door. When you first walk in all you see is the living room. I smiled hugely, it looked beautiful, the walls were maroon and there were wooden floors. The couches were dark brown leather and there was a flat screen TV on the wall and a fireplace in the back of the room. In the corner there was a toy box that I noticed was barely staying closed due to how full it was.

"This is obviously the living room, how do you like it?" Esme asked.

"It's perfect, so pretty Esme!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I like it too Mom! It's very nice and homey," Edward smiled, wrapping an arm around me.

I looked up at Edward and smiled widely as Esme led us into the kitchen. The walls were blue with wooden baseboards that went up to about a quarter of the way up. The appliances were all stainless steel and the counter tops were marble. The cabinets were oak and an island took up the middle of the floor. Pushed against the far wall by the window was the table and three highchairs crowded the corner walls. The floors were wooden and shiny looking. Esme led us into the master bedroom next. Edward opened the double doors and I gasped, pushing the stroller inside. It was beautiful, the walls were ocean blue with sandy colored carpet. The theme of the room was obviously a beach and there was a surfboard hanging above a king sized bed. Two dressers were pushed up against the beautiful blue walls with mirrors hanging above each. There were starfish and sand dollars hanging on the south wall. A little palm tree was in the corner and the bedspread had seashells on it.

"Esme it's so pretty, I love it!" I exclaimed.

"I thought you would, you always liked the beach. That's also where Edward proposed so I figured it would not only be pretty but meaningful too," Esme smiled.

"It's absolutely perfect," I smiled.

"What do you think Edward?" Esme asked.

"I like it Mom, it's nice," Edward smiled.

"I'm glad, now let's go see the guest bedroom," Esme said, leading us across the house.

The guest room was green and had a queen sized bed with a maroon bed cover and a couple wooden dressers.

"Pretty," I complimented.

"I like it too," Edward chimed in.

"Great I'm glad now let's see the babies rooms," Esme smiled.

I smiled and looked down at the babies in the stroller, immediately excited to see their new rooms. Esme walked into the room that we would put all three of them in at first. It was pink with white carpet and had the crib, changing table, and the rocking chair that we had gotten on our shopping trip a couple months back. There were also a couple of dressers, and tables with baby monitors on them. Then on the walls were wooden letters that spelled out each of the babies names.

"I love it Esme, it's too perfect for words," I smiled widely.

"Great, I'm so thrilled that you like it! Now let's go see the other rooms that are ready for whenever you want to put the triplets in separate rooms. Then we'll see the play room and the office before the tour will be complete," Esme smiled.

"Sounds great," I smiled back.

"Alright well this is what I picture to be Serena's room," Esme said walking into a room that was light purple with the white carpet again.

The room had a little girl's bed with a purple comforter so I guessed Esme assumed we would move the kids in separate rooms when they were ready to graduate to, 'big girl beds,' which I was fine with. The beds had railing on the sides so that we could probably move the girls into them when they were three. There was a dresser, a toy chest, and some miscellaneous toys around the room. Serena's name was spelled out above the bed.

"What do you think? What I picture to be Savannah's room is pretty much the same but has her name, different toys, and the furniture has different colors," Esme explained.

"I love it of course," I smiled, "What do you think Edward? Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet," I observed.

"I'm fine, and I like it," Edward replied.

I could tell there was something up but let it go, I'd get him to talk to me about whatever it was when his mother was gone. We went into the next room, Savannah's, and Esme proved to be correct. It looked the same, with the exception of the name above the bed and the colors. Savannah's room was a sunny yellow with the same white carpet. I smiled and we moved onto the playroom and I was astonished. It was even better than we had asked. Originally we just wanted it to be an outside theme type thing, blue walls and maybe a tree with some birds or something. This room was better than I had imagined. The walls were sky blue and there was the tree and birds. Yet, there were also flowers painted with bumble bees and butterflies. A sun shone in the far top corner of one of the walls. Puffy white clouds and ladybugs surrounded the sun. The carpet was a soft grass green. There were three toy boxes, shelves, tables, and rocking horses. Little toys that the kids could push to help them balance while learning to walk were scattered all along the carpet.

"I am at a loss for words, this is so amazing," I smiled widely.

"This was the room I actually did myself, my special project," Esme said, proudly.

"Your hard work shows," I smiled, looking down at my babies in the stroller, they were already so loved.

We went into the last room, the office. It was nothing too special, tan carpet with white walls and a couple computers and filing cabinets.

"Well, that's your house," Esme smiled.

"It's prefect, I totally love it," I replied, hugging Esme tightly.

"Yeah, it's great, Mom," Edward smiled, joining in on the hug.

"Well I'm glad you two like it. I think I should get going and let the both of you adjust to your new life, if you need help call me," Esme smiled.

"Alright thank you so much, Esme," I smiled.

"You're welcome, goodbye," Esme gave us each one last hug before turning to leave.

"Thanks Mom, love you," Edward said.

"You're welcome, I love you too," Esme waved then walked out.

"This was so generous of her. I'm forever grateful," I smiled at Edward.

"As am I, now let's put the babies in their room and try to have some time for the two of us to talk.

I nodded cautiously, hoping nothing serious was going on, it was such a brilliant day and I didn't want it spoiled. We walked into the pink room and set the babies in the crib and turned on the monitor, grabbing one for ourselves and leaving the other there. Edward took my hand and lightly shut the door. We sat on the couch together and I snuggled into his side.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "You're so quiet."

"Nothing at all, I'm perfectly content I was just thinking how different our lives are. Just month ago we were the football player and the cheerleader, perfectly cliché and all that and now we're parents... it's just so unreal," Edward explained.

"I think the change is for the best. We were so shallow and never really stopped to smell the roses. Going by life like nothing bad would ever happen to us, we were so clueless. This whole experience had forced us to grow up," I shrugged.

"I guess, it's just weird to think a couple months ago I was running down a field with a ball and you were throwing back handsprings."

"Hey Mr, "were"? I probably still can!"

"You probably shouldn't, things have been going to well for us lately and we shouldn't try to tempt fate."

"Ha ha."

I grinned and snuggled up to Edward.

"I love you Bella," Edward said, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too, now let's talk about the wedding," I suggested.

"What about it?" Edward asked.

"Everything! We haven't talked about it hardly at all, we don't even have a date," I replied.

"Well I don't want to wait much longer, think we could pull it off for September?" Edward asked.

"Well I doubt it, it would be possible but it would require working on it 24/7 and with three newborn babies I don't think we'll be able to put enough time into it."

"Trust me love, with Alice and Rose in on it I'd bet we could pull it off for say... September 2nd," Edward suggested.

"We can try but that's only like two months away. I need to call Alice and Rose to come over as soon as possible," I said, grabbing my phone from my pocket and dialing the number.

Alice picked up and agreed to coming over right then. We hung up with Alice promising she'd be here in twenty minutes. After the same thing with Rose I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket.

"While we wait for her let's go check on the babies," I suggested.

"Alright, let's go," Edward smiled.

I tiptoed into the room and saw all three babies sleeping. I kissed each of their foreheads and just stared at them.

"They're gorgeous, really," I smiled.

"That they are," Edward nodded in agreement.

We walked back out after our moment and sat at the table. After a couple minutes of just talking we heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Alice and Rose standing there.

"Let's get this party started!" Alice grinned.

**A/N: Alright there was the first chapter! The wedding plans will start next chapter. Sorry for taking so long my personal computer in my room had a malfunction. The keyboard won't work and we tried a different keyboard and it didn't work either. We can't figure out what's wrong but my dad is letting my use his laptop. I was going to wait to write anymore until my computer is fixed but that could be a while so I decided to just start the story here and hopefully my computer will be fixed soon! Also, because my new story, Love at First Sight? is on my computer and I can't type my password in I won't be able to post it until I get my computer fixed. Sorry ): I have a couple new story ideas that I am going to start on this computer though because I don't know when or if my other computer will be fixable so I may have to rewrite Love at First Sight? On this computer I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet besides start my new stories sometime soon. Another thing is that I have pictures to go with all this but they are also on my other computer, I'll upload them to my website whenever my computer is back up. Last thing is I wasn't able to reply to my reviews from the last chapter of The Unexpected because I can't see them in my email since as I've said, I can't get into my computer. I can look at any email I get now through the Comcast website but all the email from before is one my other computer. Anyhow please review, tell my what you think of this story I'm going to make it to where this will be the triplets younger years like infant to probably around eight years old. Then I'll do another story that will be a little time skip probably teenage years, thirteen to eighteen. It'll probably end with them heading to college or something like that, I'm not sure. Review!**


	2. Wedding Mayhem

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I don't know the exact amount of reviews but it wasn't many but for the beginning of the story it wasn't bad. Here's the chapter:

Previously:

_We walked back out after our moment and sat at the table. After a couple minutes of just talking we heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Alice and rose standing there._

"_Let's get this party started!" Alice grinned._

We began to plan out a list of people who we wanted to attend.

"OK, I'm going to start listing off people. Alice could you write them down and then we'll go from there," I said.

"Alright, shoot," Alice replied, picking up a pencil.

"Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, my parents, Edward's parents," I listed off.

After a while I had named off everyone I could think of.

"Alright, that's it," I smiled.

"OK, now who is your maid of honor and bridesmaids?" Alice asked.

"Well, my made of honors are you and Rose, of course. I won't pick just one of you; it'll have to be both," I smiled.

"Really? Aww, thanks Bella! That means a lot to me," Rose smiled.

"Me too, and when Jasper and I get married you two can be my maid of honors," Alice promised.

"Same with Emmett and I," Rose agreed.

I smiled and thought about bridesmaids, "Jessica and Angela, are all I can really think of," I shrugged.

"Any cousins or anything?" Alice asked.

"Well I guess Edward's cousins, Tanya, Kate, and Irina," I responded.

"Cool! That should be enough... What about flower girls?" Alice asked.

"I wish the triplets could be them," I sighed.

"Well maybe you could get Esme and your mom to carry them down the isle," Rose suggested.

"Hey that would be cool! Let's do that, Edward."

"Sounds great, love," Edward smiled.

"Ring bearer?" Alice asked.

"Hmm, I don't know I don't really have any young boy family members," I shrugged.

"How about Tanya's son, James," Edward suggested.

"Hey yeah, I didn't think about him. How old is he?" I asked.

"Five," Rose chimed in.

"Perfect," I smiled.

"Alright now, Edward, who will be your groomsmen?" Alice asked.

"How about Jasper, Emmett, Mike, Ben, and Marcus," Edward responded.

"Alright, now we'll stop here. We can work on flower arrangements, food, places, and all those things later. Bella how about we go dress shopping? We need to get bridesmaids dresses, a wedding dress, flower girl dresses, plus a dress for graduation in two days!" Alice squealed.

"Alice, I have babies here remember? I can't just leave Edward here with three infants," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure Esme and Carlisle would watch them. That way Emmett, Jasper, and Edward can go look at tuxes," Rose said.

"I don't know... I don't really feel comfortable leaving them anywhere; they're only a week old," I said.

"Well then we can take them with us. There will be three of us and there are three of them, we can handle it," Alice said.

"Well I guess that would be OK, we just need to get them ready."

"Yay!" Alice squealed.

"Quiet down, Alice."

"Sorry. Edward, call Emmett and Jasper, tell them to come here." Rose said, following us to the triplet's room.

Edward just nodded and I walked into the room, seeing that Serena was asleep but Savannah and Sydney were up.

"Alright, I'll do Serena; hopefully I can change her without waking her. Rose, take Sydney and Alice, take Savannah," I whispered.

"How do we know who's who?" Alice asked.

"Savannah is in the middle and Sydney is on the left," I replied, going to the closet.

I picked out a white dress with red designs for Serena then grabbed white shoes and a white hat with a bow on it. I somehow managed to get her into it without waking her. I grabbed the stroller and set Serena in the back, setting a blanket over her.

"Bella, help me get this hat onto Sydney. I don't want to hurt her," Rose said.

"You won't hurt her but alright," I responded, going over to her.

I smiled at Sydney and checked out her outfit. She had a white dress with pink on the top and bottom then it had pink butterflies. Her shoes were sandals with butterflies on them. I put on the hat and settled her in the middle of the stroller, putting a blanket on her as well.

"Savannah's ready," Alice smiled.

I looked over and saw Savannah in a pink flowery dress with a hot pink hat and white sandals with flower designs. I picked her up, set her in the front, and put a blanket on before telling Rose and Alice to watch them while I got a bag together. They agreed and I grabbed diapers, wipes, sunglasses, bottles, spare clothes, etc. Once I was done I went back in their room.

"Alright, let me just grab another blanket to put on top of the stroller," I said, grabbing one then putting the sun shield down, draping the blanket over it.

"OK, we're ready," I said.

"At last!" Alice smiled.

"Alright, can one of you push this outside? I'm going to say bye to Edward."

"I got it..." Rose said, heading out of the room.

I went into my bedroom and saw Edward on the phone.

"Yeah, I'll come get you and Jasper," I heard him say. There was a small silence before he said, "OK, I got to go. Bella and the girls about to leave," he hung up.

"Bye Edward, I love you," I smiled.

"I love you too, love," Edward returned my smile and pulled me to him.

He leaned in and places his lips on mine. He pushed his tongue in and we fought for dominance for a while before we heard a huff.

"Come on break it up already you two. Really, it's just a few hours," Alice rolled her eyes.

"Well sorry, I love him. I don't like being apart," I complained.

"You'll survive, let's go," Alice demanded.

"Bossy much."

Alice just rolled her eyes again and walked out of the room. I crossed my arms across my chest and stomped off after her. I hadn't even made it out of the room before I felt my shoulders being grabbed.

"Don't let this ruin your day, Bella. It'll be OK, I love you," Edward said, hugging me.

"I love you too," I replied, relaxing a bit at his touch.

"Come on, we'd better go before Alice has a meltdown," Edward smiled.

I grinned and walked out of the room, going to the front door. Edward lifted the blanket off the stroller and kissed each of the triplets on the forehead, whispering "I love you" to each of them. I smiled as he put the blanket back, if I knew nothing else I knew Edward was going to be a fantastic father.

"Bye Edward! Have fun with Jasper and Emmett," I smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure I will. You have fun dress shopping with the triplets, Alice and Rose," Edward replied.

"Love you."

"Me too," Edward said..

"Oh come on, Bella," Rose said.

"Alright alright," I rolled my eyes, pushing the stroller out of the house.

Edward grabbed his phone and keys, following us out.

"Hey Rose, will you drive so I can sit in the back with the babies?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course," Rose grabbed the keys and climbed in the drivers seat.

Edward helped me strap the kids in as Alice got in the passenger seat. Once all three were secure in the seats I gave Edward another hug and quick kiss before waving as I shut the door and buckled up. We pulled off the driveway as Edward was getting into his Volvo.

"Finally, you two need to be apart more often, can't even barely separate you for shopping," Alice said.

"Don't you have a hard time leaving Jasper?" I asked.

"Well, of course, but I'm able to," Alice replied.

I sighed and put a pair of sunglasses on each of the girls.

"They are beyond too cute," Alice smiled, turning around to face me.

"They look a lot like Edward, of course they're going to be gorgeous," I smiled, looking at Savannah.

"Well they look a lot like you too. They're like the perfect blend of you two. You're pretty too, you know," Alice said.

I rolled my eyes, looking back at Sydney, who was in the very back.

"You just need to realize the fact that you're pretty. Everyone but you thinks so," Alice rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, you and Rose are prettier," I replied.

Alice just rolled her eyes and turned back around, putting the radio on.

"Keep it low, Savannah and Serena are sleeping," I said.

Alice turned the radio back off and Rose pulled into a parking lot.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"David's Bridal. I've heard good things about this place! They're supposed to have really nice wedding and bridesmaids dresses," Rose replied.

"Cool," I replied, getting out and getting the stroller from the trunk.

I put the triplets in the stroller and put the bag in the bottom, heading in.

"Bella aren't you totally excited? In just a couple months you'll be married!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah, I just can't believe it! I mean I'll still be eighteen, Edward will be nineteen but still we're so young and we've already got kids and everything," I responded.

"Yeah, but do you regret having the triplets?" Rose asked.

"No, I love them to death," I replied.

"Do you really love Edward and want to marry him?" Alice questioned.

"Of course!"

"Then age doesn't matter," Alice shrugged, walking into the store.

"You know what, you're right. I don't know what I'm freaking out about," I smiled.

Alice smiled and started flipping through dresses.

"What kind of dress do you want, Bella?" Rose asked.

"Something modern but not overly done. I want it pretty simple, nothing to flashy, and no trail," I responded.

"Got it," Rose and Alice said, looking at the dresses and handing me ones they thought I'd like.

After I had five dresses that I thought I might like I went into a dressing room, leaving the triplets with Rose and Alice. I tried them all on but none of them were what I pictured in my head to be, 'the one.' I walked back out, putting them on a discard rack.

"You didn't like them?" Alice asked.

"None of them were what I really wanted," I replied.

At that moment Savannah chose to let out a big wail.

"Oh goodness," I muttered, hoping she wouldn't cry the rest of the trip.

I quickly scooped her up so she wouldn't get Serena and Sydney started.

"You guys keep looking, I'll be back," I said, grabbing a pacifier and walking out of the store.

I put the pacifier in Savannah's mouth and rocked her, which silenced her. After a couple minutes I went back in and put a now sleeping Savannah in the stroller.

"Thank God she wasn't being difficult," I said.

"Seriously, now try these on," Rose said, giving me a couple more dresses.

I went back into the dressing room and tried the dresses on, not liking any of them either. I walked back out and shook my head. Two hours later I had given up hope. Between taking care of the triplets and trying things on I was getting worn out fast.

"Guys we're not going to find it here," I said.

"We haven' even finished looking, Bella," Alice said.

"I'm tired, can't we just move onto bridesmaids dresses?" I asked.

"Fine," Rose said.

I smiled and looking at the wedding dresses once more, going up and pulling a random one out. I looked at it and gasped.

"Guys look at this!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh Bella it's so pretty!" Rose exclaimed.

"Go try it on!" Alice urged.

I went into the dressing room and put the dress on, smiling immediately. It was beautiful, definitely what I had imagined, maybe even better. The dress was simple, as I wanted but not to plain. It was pure white and strapless with a little bit of beading on the bodice part of the dress. The bottom flowed out and had no trail, as I had wanted. I walked out in the dress, smiling.

"Oh Bella you look gorgeous!" Rose gasped.

"Yeah Bella, breathtaking. Edward's gonna be drooling," Alice smiled.

"You think so?" I grinned, looking in a mirror.

"Definitely! That's perfect, you have to get it! It even fits perfectly, It's a little long but with heels it'll be fine so you won't even have to get it sized," Alice said.

"I think this is it," I decided.

"Yay! OK get changed and we'll look for jewelry, shoes, bridesmaid dresses, maid of honor dresses, and flower girl dresses. I think we can get all that today if we just stay on task," Alice said,

"Alright let's do this," Rose responded.

We started looking through bridesmaid dresses first.

"OK I would like for the bridesmaids and the maid of honor dresses to be basically the same, just different colors," I decided.

"OK so how about these two?" Alice asked, holding up two dresses.

I looked at them, one was pink one was blue and they the same dress in different colors, as I had requested. The bottom was scrunched up and they were strapless, plain but pretty.

"I like them a lot!" I smiled.

"Good maybe since we had such a hard time with your dress this'll be easy, let's go try these on, Rose," Alice said.

"Which ones do you want to be the maid of honor dresses?" Rose asked.

"The pink ones, the blue will be bridesmaids," I replied.

"OK," Alice and Rose said in unison, going into the dressing room.

I peaked into the stroller and smiled at the girls. Savannah was still asleep but Sydney and Serena were awake, looking around. I picked Sydney up and cuddled her.

"Hey baby girl," I smiled at Sydney, putting the pacifier that she had spit out back in her mouth.

After a bit I put her back in the stroller and picked Serena up, cooing to her. I was just settling her back in when Rose and Alice walked out.

"Those are beautiful! You two look great!" I squealed.

"Yeah we like them too," Alice smiled.

"Good then that's settled, and we'll get five of the blue ones for the bridesmaids," I said.

"Good! Now let's just look for flower girl dresses then we just have accessories," Rose said.

We looked and eventually found a little white dress that was super cute and formal enough to be for flower girls. I put Sydney in one to see what we thought and I grinned.

"Doesn't she look so cute?" I asked.

"It's perfect, Bella!" Rose smiled.

I nodded and put Sydney back into her original outfit then into the stroller. We looked at jewelry next.

"I have jewelry that will match the dress already so we just need to get shoes for me," Rose said.

"Yeah I have jewelry too, just need the shoes," Alice agreed.

"OK then let's look at shoes first then we'll look at jewelry for me and be done for today, it's been hours," I responded.

"Sounds good, shoes and jewelry should be easy," Alice said.

She was right too, in just twenty minutes we had a pair of white heels for me, pink heels for Alice and Rose, blue heels for the bridesmaids, and three pairs of little white shoes for the triplets. We looked at jewelry and I got a diamond necklace, already having earrings.

"Let's get this bracelet, it will take care of your, 'something blue,'" Rose said, holding up a sapphire and diamond bracelet up.

"Perfect!" I smiled, "Now I just want to look at tiara's for us all."

After thirty minutes we found little tiaras for the triplets, tiaras with blue and tiaras with pink, then mine. We purchased it all and put it in the back of the car

"We're done for today!" I said, feeling relieved.

_You make me happy, whether you know it or not. We should be happy, that's what I said from the start, I am so happy, knowing you are the one that I'll love for the rest of my days, you're all of my days._ My ring tone for Edward sang.

"Hello?" I answered, strapping the last triplet, Serena, into her seat.

"Bella? It's Emmett, you have to come to the hospital now!" Emmett exclaimed.

"What? Why? What happened?" I asked, panicking.

"We got in a car crash, Jasper and I were on the left side of the car but Edward was in the passenger seat, a car whipped out and hit us, but it only hurt Edward. Bella hurry, he's..." Emmett stopped there.

"He's what, Emmett? Is he OK?" I sobbed.

"Bella, he's in a coma," Emmett said.

"Oh my God," I replied, and the world went black.

**A/N: How was that? Sorry about the end hah, not good. I thought this was a good chapter, I had fun writing it, 3,006 words, 9 pages. Sorry for taking so long my thing is gonna be that I'm going to try to update at least once a month, it'll be whenever I can but I will try to update at least once a month. With how I ended this, though, I'll try to be fast. Leave a review telling me what you think! If you're reading, Love at First Sight? I haven't even started the next chapter to that so just hold in there, I'll start it tomorrow so if you're reading that thanks for the patience! :D OK well that's officially all, review!**


	3. Going Under

**A/N: Two reviews for the first chapter, not awful I guess for the beginning. I hope you enjoy this chapter which Ariel, wrote. Enjoy!**

"OK so when how should we cut Emmett's hair?" I asked.

"Hmm well he doesn't have a lot of hair anyway so I'm thinking we could just shave Emmett bald," Alice replied, grinning mischievously.

"He died my hair purple, I think he definitely deserves to be bald," Rose agreed.

"OK then that's set and Jasper?" I questioned.

"I think he needs a Mohawk!" Rose laughed.

"Oh my goodness I'm not going be able to look at him without cracking up! He totally needs a Mohawk considering my hair is orange," Alice replied.

"Then Edward... I mean I'm totally ticked off that he died my hair hot pink but then again I don't want to completely sabotage his hair, I like it..." I said.

"Well it will grow back, Bella. I think that you should just chop his hair randomly however, no style just cut it," Alice suggested.

"Alright, that sounds fun. They are going to be so ticked off. When she we do it?" I asked.

"Tonight, while they're asleep. I think you should spend the night at our house and we all need to act sweet like we forgive them, have a movie night and make sure we don't fall asleep before the guys, then cut their hair in their sleep," Rose suggested.

"Alright just let me tell Charlie that I'm going to your house and we can head there," I responded, going downstairs.

"Hey Bells, what are you girls doing up there?" Charlie asked, muting the football game he was watching.

"Oh nothing, hey I'm going to the Cullen's for a sleepover tonight," I told him. 

"Alright, have fun," Charlie smiled, turning off the mute and refocusing on the game.

I went back upstairs and threw some stuff into a bag of mine then we headed to the Cullen place.

"OK we're here now make sure not to think of the prank otherwise Edward will know what's going on. I mean Bella you of course can think of whatever you want, your mind is safe, lucky," Rose said.

"OK yes I'll make sure that I don't think of it," Alice nodded.

With that we headed inside and called the boys down. They came down, looking a bit scared.

"You guys look like you're scared for your lives," Rose commented.

"We kind of are actually..." Edward replied.

"Now come on we are capable of forgiveness, don't worry about it," I smiled.

All three boys brightened up a bit and came down to us.

"Thank you for forgiving me and I'm sorry I dyed your hair hot pink," Edward apologized.

"It's alright, as I said, all is forgiven, don't worry about it," I kissed him on the cheek and turned to everyone else.

"OK guys so we are going to have a movie night tonight!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice why would we start watching movies now it's eleven o'clock, we're tired," Emmett whined.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Alice pouted.

"We're in," Jasper said, not able to turn Alice down, especially in pout mode.

"Yay!" Alice smiled, clapping and going to the living room.

We all followed and sat down, waiting to see what Alice picked. When I saw House Bunny come on I laughed, knowing fully she'd pick it because the guys would hate it and fall asleep faster. All three boys groaned in unison and sure enough twenty minutes into the movie they were asleep.

"OK good their asleep and I had a vision and man are they going to be ticked off, it's hilarious. On the bright side though whatever revenge they plan I will see," Alice smiled

"OK well let's do this," I whispered.

We carefully got up and went into Alice's bathroom and grabbed scissors, hair gel, and an electric shaver. We then snuck downstairs and I took the scissors, going over to Edward. Wanting to just get it over with I grabbed a random lock of his hair and cut it real short. Throughout his whole head I did this, cutting each lock of his hair to random lengths while leaving some it alone. I then handed the scissors over to Alice who was trying so hard not to laugh, giving me a thumbs up. I looked over to Rose who had also just finished with a now bald Emmett. Alice then began to work on Jasper, cutting his hair real short except in the middle. She then shaved the sides away and took the gel, spiking the long hair left in the middle of his head. I stuffed a pillow over my face so it would muffle my laughter. Once we were all done and had swept up all the hair we also went to sleep.

*The next morning*

EPOV

I woke up bright and early the next morning and smiled at Bella laying next to me. I was so happy she'd forgiven me so quickly and Alice and Rose were not thinking anything of revenge on us, even their thoughts had seemed peaceful, they truly forgave us. This would aggravate Emmett, though. He was completely hoping for a whole prank war. Whereas I was relieved, I knew if the girls wanted revenge they wouldn't just get even by dying our hair, they'd do something huge. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair and gasped, there wasn't much there. I ran over to a mirror and screamed, knowing I would wake everyone else.

"What the heck Edward? Oh... oh crap, dang Edward what happened to your hair. Hey wait... do I feel a breeze? Emmett asked, patting the top of his head, "HOLY CRAP!"

Emmett ran next to me, staring at his reflection. I saw Jasper quickly figure things out and he ran to join us.

"Oh God!" Jasper gasped, seeing his Mohawk.

All three girls were now up, staring at us and dying with laughter.

"You guys are so evil!" Emmett yelled.

"OK which one of you did it?" I asked.

"Well you see we all three did. You guys brought this on yourselves. I did Jasper's hair, Rose did Emmett's, and Bella did Edward's. You totally deserved it though," Alice said.

We all shot death glares at the girls and marched upstairs, looks like Emmett was going to get his war after all.

**A/N: OK that's the chapter. If you haven't seen House Bunny watch it! It's HILARIOUS! Also, review or no cookies for you!**


	4. Beautiful Eyes

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long I was having writers block. I chose the song Beautiful Eyes by Taylor Swift for the song title, I thought it fit, it's an amazing song, I recommend it. Also, there were some questions from a reviewer that I'm going to answer here because the person didn't review logged in and I'm sure she wasn't the only one wondering some of this stuff. First off they asked why Emmett acted the way he did with his best friend in the hospital dying. Then they asked why Bella was acting like Edward was already dead and acting like the only reason she wanted Edward to live was so that he could take care of her and the triplets not because she wanted to be with him. Well my answer to these are:**

**Of course Emmett was upset over his friend and wanted him to pull through. He was trying to prepare Bella for the worst case scenario, which is Edward's possible death. Emmett is facing reality and actually being mature about it all trying to help Bella through everything.**

**Bella is a mother and of course she is going to wonder about what will happen to her and her kids if Edward didn't pull through. Bella obviously cares a lot for Edward and wants him to wake up not only so he can take care of her but she does really love him. She just worries over what will happen a lot because of the likelihood of Edward waking up. **

**Sorry if I didn't make these points clear enough and here's the next chapter:**

Previously:

"_It'll all be OK, things will work out," Rose soothed_

"_How do you know?" I asked._

"_I don't but we can only hope."_

"Knock knock!" I heard a voice boom.

I went over to the door and opened it, seeing Emmett and Rose standing there.

"Hey Bells, how are you holding up?" Emmett asked.

"I've been better but I'm alright. You two watching the triplets for me today?" I asked.

"Yup, we got it. Go see Edward," Rose smiled.

"Yeah, maybe today's the day," I hoped out loud.

"Maybe..." Rose said, doubtfully.

"Well, thanks so much you two for watching them. I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Bye Bella."

I walked out to the car and drove up to the hospital. I walked in and greeted the nurses who all knew me by name at this point. I had been coming and seeing Edward everyday since the accident which had been a month ago. When I walked in a nurse was checking Edward's blood pressure.

"Hey Elizabeth," I smiled.

"Hey Bella, he's doing great today. He is at a 3, 4, 4, **(This is explained in the author's note at the end)** we are completely expecting him to wake up sometime soon. Somewhere from today to a week from now we expect him to be fully conscience. He is fluttering his eyes a lot. When you speak to him he has been making a lot of noises and his reflexes are working nicely plus he's breathing on his own." Elizabeth smiled hugely.

"That's fantastic news! Oh thank God," I returned a huge smile.

"The only thing I want to tell you is that it's possible he may suffer some amnesia because his brain was beat up pretty bad; however, he may wake up and be fine. Also his voice will probably sound weird because he hasn't been using it. It may take a while for him to sound normal. Though again, this may not happen either," Elizabeth informed me.

"You're saying he could wake up today?" I asked, excitedly.

"Anything's possible at this point, he has hit a turning point where we're ninety-nine percent sure he'll pull through."

"Thank you so much! I'm going to make some phone calls."

Elizabeth smiled and walked out as I dialed my house number.

"Hello?" a deep voice answered.

"Emmett! Edward is going to be OK!" I exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"The doctor said he was a 3, 4, 4 and could wake up within the week. Meaning he could wake up today!" I practically yelled.

"Hi," I heard a monotone voice say.

I quickly spun around, dropping the phone when I saw Edward eyes fully opened and staring right at me.

"Edward!" I yelled.

"Bella," Edward smiled.

I ran over and threw my arms around him, smiling bigger than I'd smiled in a month. I grabbed the phone from the floor.

"Edward's awake! Bring the triplets Emmett, fast!" I squealed.

"Edward's awake? OK, we're leaving now. We'll take your minivan since you have the Volvo. Are the car seats in there?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, throw a bag together and get over here!" I hung up and shoved the phone in my pocket, turning right back to Edward.

He smiled and yawned, looking tired. I couldn't help but stare into his beautiful green eyes.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"You've been a coma for a month, Edward. There was a car crash and you almost died Edward, I was so scared!" I sobbed, hugging him again.

"I'm sorry," Edward replied, wrapping arms around me.

I was relived to find that Edward still had his memory from what I could tell; however, his voice did sound weird as Elizabeth had predicted.

"It's not your fault! I'm just so ecstatic that you're awake!" I cried.

"You know what doesn't make sense? I've apparently been asleep for a month yet I'm still tired," Edward yawned.

"Well, go to sleep then. Emmett and Rose are on their way with the triplets and I need to call Alice. Oh but wait, let me go get Elizabeth and tell her you're awake. I'll be right back," I smiled, kissing his forehead and leaving the room.

I saw Elizabeth talking to another doctor at the front desk.

"Elizabeth! He's awake!" I exclaimed.

"Oh! OK I'm coming, this is so exciting!" Elizabeth smiled.

"You go check him over. His voice sounds weird but his memory seems intact. I need to make some phone calls," I grinned.

"OK, good. I was hoping there would be no amnesia. Now go make your calls," Elizabeth said, going into Edward's room.

I pulled my phone out and called Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle, and my parents they all said they were on there way. As soon as the last call ended I went back to Edward's room.

"How is he?" I asked Elizabeth.

"He's doing good! He's still recovering from a couple bad concussions but other than that he's fine," Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank the lord! Where your seat belt from now on, Edward," I said,

"No worries, I will definitely be wearing my seat belt from now on," Edward replied.

"Hey guys!" Emmett greeted, bursting through the door.

"Hey Emmett, where are Rose and the triplets?" I asked.

"They'll be right up, had to take the elevator because the stroller. Hey Eddie, man! You're awake!" Emmett grinned.

"Yes, and don't call me Eddie," Edward rolled his eyes.

"Just like old times. We missed you, dude. Don't ever get close to dying again; Bella was a wreck," Emmett said, seriously.

"I promise I won't try to die," Edward said, sarcastically.

"Your voice sounds funny," Emmett said, matter-of-factually.

"Don't make fun of him, Emmett! You're heartless," Rose scolded.

"Sorry Rose," Emmett replied, looking like a kid who had smuggled the last cookie.

"Hey Edward, how are you feeling?" Rose asked.

"I'm alright. I got a headache but other than that I think I'll survive," Edward replied.

I took the stroller from Rose and smiled at the triplets.

"Could I see them?" Edward requested.

"Of course," I said, pushing the stroller over to his bedside.

"They're beautiful," Edward smiled.

"They look a lot like you so of course they're beautiful."

"They've gotten bigger."

"Well it has been a month."

"Edward!" Alice squealed, running into the room with Jasper in tow.

"Hey Alice, nice to see you," Edward smiled.

"Edward!" Esme cried, bursting through the door and throwing her arms around Edward.

"Hey Mom," Edward said, wrapping his arms around his mother.

"I was so worried about you, son," Esme sobbed.

"Hey Mom, it's OK, I'm sorry," Edward soothed.

Carlisle walked in with my parents at that moment.

"Hello Edward, how are you doing?" my mother asked.

"I'm doing alright, a little tired but I'm OK," Edward replied, smiling.

"That's good, we're glad you're awake," my father chimed in.

"Thank you, sir," Edward said.

My father nodded and put his arm around my mother. Esme finally released Edward and I took her place next to him.

"When are you aloud to leave?" I asked.

"Doctor said I'm incredibly lucky. She couldn't believe I just woke up the way I did acting almost normal! She said if all goes well I can leave in three days," Edward replied.

"That's great! I can't wait to have you back home. The house is so empty without you."

"OK , well we'll leave you guys to have some family bonding time," Esme smiled.

"Yeah, that would be great. Come back and visit tomorrow," Edward said.

"Of course, we'll see you tomorrow, Edward," Esme promised, walking out with Carlisle.

"Yeah, we'll come back tomorrow too," Rose smiled, leaving behind Emmett.

"We will just see you guys when you get home. We have a bunch of wedding plans to get through and not much time," Alice grinned.

"Oh fun," Edward muttered.

Alice just smiled widely and walked out with Jasper.

"Bye Edward," Jasper said, giving a wave before following Alice.

My parents hugged both of us and kissed each baby on the forehead then left.

"I really missed you, Edward," I declared, hugging him again.

"I'm so sorry, love. I'll be safer from now on. I almost took myself away from you and the triplets and I feel horrible about it," Edward admitted.

"It's OK, I just can't imagine not having you there to help me raise the triplets or not meeting any of your grandchildren. Then don't even get me started on how much I hated waking up and you not being there or how horrible it was living everyday without really having a conversation with you for a month. Never walking down the isle and seeing you standing there, waiting for me. It was torturous," I said.

"I'm so sorry, I can't imagine how hard it was for you. I just keep on thinking what I would've done if it had been you who was in the coma," Edward shuttered.

"Well hopefully you'll never be put in that situation. It sucks."

I heard a baby start to whine and I went over the the stroller, carefully lifting Savannah and patting her back.

"May I hold her?" Edward asked, staring at Savannah.

"Of course," I smiled, walking over and setting Savannah in his arms.

Edward smiled widely, looking into Savannah's eyes.

"She's perfect," Edward grinned.

"Well of course! The girls were doomed to being gorgeous, they're half you," I rolled my eyes.

"I think she looks more like you than me," Edward decided.

"No way! She looks just like you!" I disagreed.

"Nah, her head shape, mouth, and eyebrows are like yours."

"Yeah, but her mouth, eyes, and ears are exactly like yours."

"Well then I guess we can say they're a fairly even divide between the two of us."

"Sounds fair," I agreed, grabbing Savannah's pacifier because she was still whining a bit.

I put the pacifier in her mouth and she immediately settled.

"Well you need to rest, Edward. I want you home as soon as possible so you should go to sleep," I said.

"Yeah, rest," Edward yawned, handing Savannah back to me.

"We'll be back tomorrow," I promised, kissing him on the cheek.

"Won't you stay with me?" Edward asked.

"I wish I could. I have no one to watch the babies," I frowned.

"I'm sure my parents would be willing to watch them. They understand that we need our time together after the last month."

"I don't want to burden them. I mean, three infants are not easy to work with."

"It'll be fine, promise."

"Alright," I agreed, not needing any further reassurances. I needed to be with Edward and would be willing to do about anything to get some alone time with him.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to call your parents."

I walked out of the room and took at my cell phone, dialing Esme's number.

"Hello?" Esme answered.

"Hey Esme, it's Bella. I'm so sorry to call so soon after I'm sure you've just gotten home but I was wanting to ask a favor," I responded.

"Of course dear, what do you need?" Esme asked.

"I was wondering if you'd be up to babysitting the triplets tonight? Edward and I need some time alone and I really don't want to go to an empty house. Yet, if it's too much of a burden I completely understand," I rambled.

"It's fine, Bella, no worries," Esme cut me off, laughing, "I'd love to spend some time with my grandchildren. I'll get the car seats from Rose and come get them."

"Oh, thank you, you're a lifesaver. I'll give you my house key since you'll need some stuff. Do you have a crib at your house?" I asked.

"Yes, I still have Rose's crib. We're set," Esme responded.

"OK, thanks so much! See you soon."

"Goodbye, Bella."

I hung up and smiled, glad to have such wonderful family.

"You're mom is going to take the triplets," I said as I walked into Edward's room.

"Great," Edward grinned.

"Your voice sounds really weird," I commented.

"Well thanks...?" Edward replied, giving me a weird look.

I shrugged it off and sat down on the bed next to him right as Serena began wailing.

"Oh goodness, she's the most difficult to console," I muttered, lifting Serena out of the stroller and rocking her.

I stuck a pacifier in her mouth and kept rocking, praying that she would stop crying and not wake up Savannah or Sydney. When she didn't stop crying I panicked a little.

"May I?" Edward asked, motioning to Serena.

"Please," I answered, handing her to him.

Edward rocked her, humming a tune and she quieted.

"It's magic," I said, shocked he got her quiet that fast.

Edward shrugged and kept rocking, yawning. I took her back, putting her in the stroller.

"You should get some sleep," I murmured.

"Yeah, sleep... I love you," Edward yawned, closing his eyes.

"I love you too," I whispered, but he was already out.

**A/N: He woke up, yay! Exciting right? I know it's a little unrealistic that he just woke up with like no problems but it can happen! I loved writing this chapter, it made me happy. Oh and for those who don't know at the beginning when Elizabeth said Edward was a 3, 4, 4 that is a scale they rate comatose patients on called the Glasgow Test. The first number is whether or not the patient opens or flutters their eyes if their eyes spontaneously open they are a four if they never move their eyes it's a one. The second number is Verbal Response which is how the patient reacts when you speak to them. A five means totally conscience while a one means no response. The last number is Motor Response which is how they respond to commands. A five means they obey commands perfectly and a one means they do not respond at all. Sorry for taking forever I'm so busy and am having trouble keeping up with updates, I'm just going to try to update my stories once a month since I think that's as fast as I'm able. Also, I'm looking for a beta cause I sure need one. Therefore, if anyone is interested let me know! Leave a review, it'll make me smile.**


	5. Umbrella

**A/N: OK my new thing is I'm going to try to update all my stories once a month. Thanks for the reviews but I would like if more people would review, last chapter only got three reviews and tons of people have it on story alert and stuff so could you please just send a review, it means the world to me! The chapter name is Umbrella by Rihanna, I thought it was fitting, you'll see why. Hope you like this chapter, there is a skip in time the triplets are about nine months now.**

Previously:

"_Yeah, sleep. I love you," Edward yawned, closing his eyes_

"_I love you too," I whispered, but he was already out._

"Edward we have to go! Rose will kill you if we're late!" I yelled.

"Coming, love!" Edward called, coming down the stairs while carrying Serena.

"Did you get the baby bag?" I asked.

"It's on your shoulder, love."

"Right. I'm so out of it. I don't know why Rose and Alice seem to think taking three infant babies to the beach is a good idea."

"It'll be fun! Come on, Bells, lighten up!"

"You're right, I'm sorry."

Edward kissed me on the forehead and we headed out to the car. I took Savannah out of the stroller and set her into her car seat. Edward had Serena in the car and put the stroller in the trunk while I strapped Sydney in. Once I made sure all the straps were in good I got into the passenger seat. Edward started up the car and headed to the beach.

"I can't believe how big they're getting," I commented.

"I know it seems like just yesterday they were born! Now they are all crawling and cutting teeth, it seems unreal," Edward replied.

"It does, before we know it they'll start walking and talking."

"Yeah and then in the blink of the eye it'll be time for their first day of school."

"I don't even want to think about that."

Edward smiled and kept driving. After a while on the read I heard one of the triplets start screaming.

"Oh goodness, just when I thought we may have a peaceful ride," I muttered.

"Don't you know that's impossible?" Edward grinned, pulling over so we could tend to our crying child.

I got out of the car and opened the door and saw that Savannah was the one screaming. I picked her up and started to rock her. I grabbed a bottle, thinking it would held. Right as I got it out Serena started up then not long after that Sydney was crying as well.

"Oh gosh, this is so messed up," I mumbled.

Edward smiled widely and picked Sydney up, putting a bottle in her mouth. Once Savannah was done eating I picked Serena up in my free arm and started her on a bottle. I saw people looking at us sympathetically as they drove by and smiled. They had no idea. Once all three babies were fed, burped, and calmed down we got back on the road.

"I knew being a mom to triplets would be super hard but I never could've imagined how hard it actually is," I said.

"I know, I would've never thought being a dad would be this hard," Edward replied.

"I don't regret having them or anything but I just wonder what we'd be doing now if this never happened. I keep thinking about what we would've done if they hadn't been born. We'd probably be getting ready to head off to college."

"Well, technically, I still am. I'm still going to community college. I just feel terrible about leaving you at home with them while I'm in classes."

"I'll survive; you need to start classes. We don't have enough money to make it more than a couple years. It'll go fast with three babies."

"Well luckily we never have to buy clothes. Alice will never let us."

"It's so messed up. She insists on buying all the clothes for me and the girls. It's like her credit card has no limit."

"It probably doesn't."

I laughed and we pulled into the parking lot for the beach. We got out of the car and put the babies in the stroller. Once they were strapped in and the sun shield was covering them we grabbed all the bags. Once we had everything together we went to meet everyone else. It didn't take long to spot them, they were screaming and laughing together. When we walked up Emmett grabbed me up in a bear hugs.

"Bells! How's my favorite sister-in-law?" Emmett asked, spinning me around.

"I'd be a whole lot better if you'd set me down," I replied, gasping for air.

Emmett grinned and set me on the ground. I hugged everyone else then took the babies out of the strollerand set them under the shade of the huge umbrella over us. We all made a little circle type thing around them because we knew they'd crawl off into the ocean in a heartbeat.

I took of Savannah's little pink sundress which was super cute. It had ruffles with flowers on them. She had a matching sunhat and polka-dotted sunglasses with some little white sandals. When the dress was off her, I put on her black and white striped bikini. I knew it was weird to put your baby in a bikini but it was so adorable that I didn't care. I handed her to Edward to put sunscreen on her while I got Serena's white dress with pink butterflies off. She had a little white hat, a pair of sunglasses with butterflies on the sides, and some white sandals with butterflies. Her swimsuit was a multicolored tankini. Alice took her and started to rub on sunscreen. Lastly I took off Sydney's white dress with flower designs on the bottom and top of it. She had a white hat with a little bow type thing around on it and some pink, heart shaped sunglasses. Her bathing suit was a one piece with hearts and Dora the Explorer on it. She also had matching Dora sandles. I rubbed sunscreen on her and swooped her up, kissing her cheek.

"Mama!" she squealed.

I stopped mid-step, shocked at her first word.

"What baby?" I asked, wanting to hear her say it again.

"Mama!" she repeated.

I felt the tears come to my eyes and then felt strong arms wrap around me. I turned around and saw Edward.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yup, it's awesome Bella! Our baby girl just said her first word," Edward grinned.

I smiled widely and felt tears come down my cheeks. I couldn't believe that Sydney's first word was 'Mama'. I couldn't wait to see what Savannah and Serena's first words would be. Edward wiped the tears and kissed me on the cheek.

"You guys ready to go into the ocean?" Alice asked, excitedly.

"Alice, did you not just hear what Sydney said?" I asked.

"No! Oh my goodness, what did she say?" Alice asked.

"Mama," I said, proudly.

"No way Bells, that's awesome!"

"What's awesome?" Rose and Emmett asked.

"Sydney said 'Mama'," Alice smiled.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Rose exclaimed.

"That's pretty awesome, squirt," Emmett grinned.

"Congrats, Bells," Jasper smiled.

I thanked them all then we prepared to go out to the ocean.

"Are you sure taking the babies into the water is safe?" I asked.

"They'll be fine Bells. They can all stand up as long as we're holding their hands it should be fine. Each couple can take a baby and we'll all hold their hands. It'll be fine," Edward replied.

I nodded reluctantly and grabbed Sydney's hand. Edward grabbed her other one and we walked out to where the tide just barely touched us. Alice and Jasper were holding Savannah's hands and Rose and Emmett had Serena. We all smiled at the babies reaction to the water lapping at their feet. Savannah and Sydney were giggling like crazy while Serena started screaming when the water touched her.

"Dada!" Serena screamed.

"Holy crud!" I exclaimed, shocked that Sydney and Serena said their first words on the same day.

Edward smiled triumphantly and took Serena from Emmett and Rosalie. I gave them Sydney and walked back up with Edward to console Serena. He sat on the towel and cooed at Serena, rubbing her back.

"I can not believe Serena and Sydney said their first words on the same day! It's mind boggling," I said, amazed.

"It's awesome! One said 'Dada' and one said 'Mama', perfect for us. I wonder what Savannah will say first. I don't think she'll be one to say 'Mama' or 'Dada'; she has a more wild personality. I think she'll say something different," Edward replied.''

"I agree with that. Watch her first word be something totally random, like oatmeal."

Edward raised an eyebrow at me, obviously questioning my sanity.

"What? It could happen," I defended myself.

"We've never even given her oatmeal," Edward chuckled.

"Well... I said like, didn't I?" I replied, lamely.

Edward just nodded, smiled, and patted Serena's back. We sat her on the blanket we'd brought, making sure to watch her so she wouldn't crawl off.

"When should we leave?" I asked.

"Why are we thinking about leaving? We just got here," Edward replied.

"I know but I mean we can't do much here. We can't just run off and spend time with our friends out hopping waves or something because the triplets obviously can't go out there and someone has to be watching."

"We can still do stuff, love. How about we try putting Serena in the water again?"

"Alright."

We went back out, joining our friends. Edward set Serena down, holding her hand. I took her opposite hand and we walked to where the water was just reaching out. Instead of screaming she giggled, smiling.

"Well look at that. I guess she just wanted you with her," Rose said.

"Guess so," Edward shrugged.

"How are they doing?" I asked.

"Savannah is fine. She has been smiling and laughing like crazy," Alice responded.

"Same with Sydney! She loves it," Rose smiled.

"That's good, I was afraid this would be a disaster," I admitted.

"Why would you think that?" Emmett asked.

"Just because... Hey guys it's getting kind of dark and cloudy, do you think it's going to rain?" I questioned.

"The weather forecast said nothing about any rain," Alice shrugged.

"Well let's hope not! That would suck," Emmett replied.

After a couple more minutes there was no more sun, just dark clouds. I started to worry but everyone insisted it would clear up. The weatherman had said it would be sunny. I gave in and tried to enjoy myself, playing with Serena and talking with my friends. A few minutes later there was a clap of thunder and some lightening. It then started to rain. Hard.

"Crap! I knew it was going to rain! Let's get our stuff, come on!" I shouted.

We scrambled, running up and folding up the umbrella and grabbing up our towels with us. They wouldn't do any good drying us off considering they were soaking wet. We ran out to the parking lot with all our stuff and all the girls had a baby on their hip under our big umbrella. I prayed that the triplets wouldn't get colds. That would stink major. Once we girls got to the car we scrambled to get the triplets in their car seats. Luckily, we left the baby bags in the car so we had dry clothes to change into. Also we had blankets that I draped over the car seats in an attempt to keep the babies warm. I then shut there door and grabbed a bigger blanket from the trunk to use for myself and Edward. Alice, Rose, and I decided we would go get lunch. Once we had agreed on a place we all went into our cars, shivering.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine. I just hope the triplets don't get sick, that would suck," I responded, covering myself with the blanket and making sure it was covering Edward's lap.

"Yeah, let's hope that doesn't happen. And I hate to admit it but for once I'm glad you're paranoid and always pack warm clothes for the babies. It did come in handy today."

"That's true. I knew something like this would happen one day."

Edward nodded and puled into the restaurant we had agreed on. He grabbed the umbrella and came over to my side. I huddled under it then grabbed Savannah and Sydney. Edward took Serena and the baby bag along with the bag that had Edward's and my own spare clothes. We walked inside, all huddled together and closed the umbrella. We ran over to Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper, who had beaten us here and were already changed.

"I'm going to go get myself and the babies into dry clothes," I said, grabbing the baby bag, the babies and my bag then headed to the bathroom.

I set all three babies on the changing table in the bigger bathroom stall there then got their stuff out. I dried Savannah off then put her in a shirt. It looked like a tank top over a white shirt but they were sewn together, and it was pink and ruffly. Then I put her in some pink leggings and socksn and clipped pink bows into her curly hair. I dried Sydney off, put her in a hot pink tank top, white leggings, socks, and clipped little curled up ribbons in her hair. Next, I dried Serena off and put her in a white shirt with pink leggings and socks. I added a curled up ribbon in her hair as well. I then got myself dressed in jeans and a pink shirt. I brushed my hair and put a black bow in it before heading out to the restaurant. When I reached the table that everyone was sitting at, I put the babies in highchairs and sat on the end next to them.

"Aww! They look so cute! Those are the Juicy Couture outfits I got them for their half birthday! So adorable!" Alice gushed.

I had no idea why Alice felt it necessary to buy the triplets seventy dollar outfits and use a lame excuse like their half birthday. She would've bought the outfits no matter what the date but I wasn't too upset considering how adorable the outfits were.

"Yeah, thanks again for the outfits. They're way too cute," I smiled.

"How do you do that?" Rose asked.

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"Be so calm and happy. You are always so mellow and peaceful looking, even with three babies. I don't see how it's possible."

"It's not possible, really. I mean yeah when I'm with you guys I act like I've got everything under control but you should see me at hom. Ask Edward."

"She goes crazy, especially when we're trying to get out the door. You don't even want to know," Edward said.

"I believe that, but I can't blame her. I mean dealing with three babies all the time can not be easy," Rose sympathized.

"You'll understand when you have kids," I responded.

"I guess but I'm definitely not ready for kids yet," Rose said.

"Neither was I, but once you have a kid coming it doesn't matter if your ready," I explained.

Rose just nodded because the waitress was coming. We ordered our food and then waited.

"Have you two decided when you want the wedding to be?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, we decided on July twenty second," I smiled.

The plans before had been to have our wedding September second last year but when Edward had gone into a coma for a month we decided there was no way we could get everything put together in a month, so decided to postpone. Just last night we decided on a date. We had been working on planning for a while now all we had left was sending out invitations, picking the flower arrangements, and hiring a caterer.

"Awesome, but that's a while away though. I mean it's only February," Alice replied.

"Well the triplets are already able to stand up and even walk a little with us holding their hands so we figure they'll probably be able to walk alone by then. They could walk down the isle alone as long as someone is like waving them over or something," I shrugged.

"You have everlasting patience. I'd just want to be married already if I'd been engaged as long as you," Alice said.

"Well, I mean, I know it's going to happen no matter when so I'd rather everything be perfect and it take longer rather than rushing into it and things being messed up."

"That's true, good point."

I nodded and began to feed Savannah while Edward started with Sydney. We were just starting them on baby food, which was good, but we were way to scared to try them on solid food. We'd agreed that their first solid food would be the cake on their first birthday. Just as I finished with Savannah our meals came but I fed Serena before eating myself. Once we were done eating Edward and I decided we needed to go home and put the triplets down for a nap considering we could tell they were getting tried and whiny.

"Alright, we're gonna head out. The triplets are ready for a nap," I said.

"Oh, alright Bella. See you later," Rose smiled.

"Yeah, I'll call you guys tomorrow," I told Rose and Alice.

They both nodded then everyone hugged Edward and I. They gave each of the triplets a kiss on the cheek. We smiled and waved then got into the car, and went home.

**A/N: Hope you liked it I thought I just needed a little happy, fluffy, filler chapter after all the drama. I have pictures of the triplets as newborns and then what they look like from 1-3 on my website, so check that out. Then I'll be posting pictures of their outfits and stuff in another album if you guys wanna see that I'm going to put that up now. Also, I'm still looking for a beta so if you're interested let me know! Next chapter is the triplets first birthday! So what were your first words, tell me in your review cause I'm curious to see what people said first. I wasn't the typical baby who said Mama or Dada my first words were, "Stop it!" true story, I think it's hilarious. Review!**


	6. Happy Birthday to You

**A/N: Hey new chapter! I think it's a cute chapter. The song title is My Wish by Rascall Flatts, I thought it made sense for the chapter. Enjoy!**

Previously:

_They both nodded then everyone hugged Edward and I. They gave each of the triplets a kiss on the cheek. We smiled and waved then got into the car, and went home._

"No Alice!" I said firmly.

"Bella! Why not?" Alice asked, pouting.

"Sorry Alice but you are not putting make-up on my one year old babies. It's just not happening," I replied, stubbornly.

"Come on Bella, live a little."

"Nope. Try again in about twelve years."

"Ugh, you're such a killjoy sometimes."

I just rolled my eyes and began getting Serena dressed. I put her in a really cute dress that had four little sections with flowers on one, then pink polka dots, more flowers, and black polka dots. It had matching little leggings with flowers on it as well. I put shoes to match, flower earrings, a silver tiara on her head, and a pacifier that said princess in her mouth. By the time I was done with Serena, Rose had finished with Sydney. She was wearing a pink dress with different colored butterflies, matching shoes, a pink tiara, a pair of ladybug earrings, and a Hello Kitty pacifier in her mouth. Alice had Savannah in a white dress with different color polka dots, white sandals, diamond stud earrings, a silver tiara, and she had a pacifier that read, 'born to shop.' The girls were officially ready so we headed downstairs where Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were setting things up. When I went down I was pleasantly surprised by the work that had been done. I knew Alice had given strict orders on how everything was to be set up but with Emmett there I thought for sure that something would get messed up.

"You like it, Bella?" Emmett asked, eagerly.

"Emmett, it's perfect. Thanks so much, boys," I smiled

"You're welcome, love. Glad you like it. The girls look adorable," Edward smiled, putting an arm around my waist.

"I thought so too. I was going to put them in matching outfits but I figured other people can't tell them apart so I decided against it."

"Good idea, though I think they have distinctive characteristics that make them look different enough to tell apart."

"Me too, but we're their parents."

Edward just shrugged and nodded. I set Serena down and sat on the couch, feeling exhausted already.

"You alright, Bella?" Edward asked, sitting on the couch next to me and putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm fine, just tired," I said, yawning.

"Understandably, you were up late last night," Edward commented.

"Sydney wouldn't sleep."

"I see, well I'm sorry you could've told me; I would've helped you out."

"Didn't want to burden you..."

"Love, it's never a burden to help you out."

I nodded and yawned. After hearing a knock on the door, I went to answer and saw Esme and Carlisle. I hugged them and opened the door, saying my welcome.

"It looks gorgeous, Bella! Nicely done," Esme complimented.

"I'd like to say I did it but the boys actually did the decorating," replied.

"Really? Well done, boys!" Esme smiled.

"It was nothing," Edward shrugged.

"Yeah, right! It took three hours," Emmett retorted.

Edward just rolled his eyes and waved his parents in. Just as they walked in I saw my parents pull up. I smiled widely as they walked up to the door, hugging them both.

"Bella, dear," my mom smiled, embracing me.

"How you doing, Bells?" my father asked, letting me go.

"Pretty good, tired but that's to be expected," I replied.

"Of course, but make sure you get some rest Bells. You look a lot paler than usual, which is saying something," my mother fretted.

"I'm fine, just tired."

My mom nodded, reluctantly and we headed inside. As we stepped in my mom was smiling again.

"It looks great!" my mom gushed.

I smiled and went back over to Edward, putting my head on his shoulder. He looked down at me, smiling.

"You did great, Edward! Everyone seems to love it," I smiled.

"I'm glad everyone is satisfied," Edward replied.

I grinned and heard the doorbell ring so went over to answer. I opened the door to see some of my high school friends: Jessica, Mike, Angela, and Ben.

"Hey guys, come on in we're just about to get started," I said.

They all said hello and walked in, greeting everyone else as well.

"OK, now we can start," I smiled.

"Oh, oh! lLet's start with presents," Alice smiled, jumping up and down.

"Alright Alice, calm down. Usually present opening is like last," I responded.

"I don't care, there's not much to do anyway I mean they're only one. Please Bella?" Alice pleaded.

"Oh alright, come on," I said, picking Serena up off the ground and headed to the big stack of presents.

I sat Serena down and Edward placed Sydney and Savannah by her. Alice grinned as she handed each of them a gift. I chuckled as I watched them try to take the wrapping paper off. Smiling, I tore a bit on each of the gifts and Sydney quickly ripped through hers. Inside was a box that Edward quickly sliced open with a knife. Inside were three little bikinis and some skirts. Serena and Savannah got their gifts open and I saw a bunch of dresses and some shirts. They got a bunch of clothes, some blankets, stuffed animals, hair accessories, jewelry, and pillows. Esme and Carlisle got them a swing set with three baby wings that could later be swapped for bigger seats. My parents gave them a bunch of books while Edward and I got them a bunch of miscellaneous toys. After all the presents were open, we ate the pink polka-dotted cake. It had two stacks that were lined with edible pearls and a little crown thing with the number one on it. There was also little stars sticking up out of it. After we were done with cake we played a couple little games and everyone left. As soon as they were all out we put the babies down for a nap and started to clean up.

"You feeling better, love?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Just really tired," I yawned.

"Go to bed honey, I'll clean up," Edward offered.

"No, you put everything together. I'll clean up," I replied.

"Stubborn little thing."

I rolled my eyes and continued picking up. Once we were done I fell sound asleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, I thought it was cute. Thanks for being so patient when I took forever, I was really not in a writing mood! I am in Texas and I've been babysitting cousins and stuff so I didn't have much time to write, the next chapter probably won't come until I get home around the 8th of July at the latest. I am going to try to get back on schedule with my once a month thing, thanks for reading. Next chapter is the wedding! I'm still looking for a good beta so if you're interested please let me know! I do love reviews so please leave me one!**


	7. Our Time Now

**A/N: Here's the new chapter! I would like to say that I got a beta now who will be editing my story, yay! Thanks so much icihappi! This chapter's song is Our Time Now, by Plain White T's, awesome song, you should listen to it if you don't know it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Previously:

_I rolled my eyes then continued picking up. Once we were done I fell sound asleep._

* * *

"Bella! Time to wake up now! You're getting married today and we have to get you ready!" Alice screeched.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled, flipping over.

"No Bella, it's eight in the morning. Get up!" Rose demanded.

"Fine, fine. I'm up," I yawned and got out of bed, stretching.

"OK, Bella come along, time to get you ready! The wedding is in just six hours!" Alice exclaimed.

I just sighed and sat down, letting Alice and Rose get started. Rose was doing my hair while Alice got my makeup done. Alice was just doing simple, light makeup. Rose on the other hand, was curling and twisting my hair into an intricate style. After about an hour Alice had finished with my makeup but Rose was still working on my hair. About two hours later Rose had finished and I looked in the mirror in awe. I looked way prettier than I thought would ever be possible. She had pinned it up in a messy style but it was cute.

"Thanks so much you two! I love my hair and makeup," I smiled, hugging them both.

"No problem, now we're going to get ready and your mom and Esme are here to help you get into your dress," Alice smiled at me, then skipped out of the room.

"Bella!" My mother squealed, hugging me.

"Hey, Mom," I returned her hug, then hugged Esme.

"You look beautiful, Bella," Esme smiled.

"Thanks, both of you look gorgeous as well," I replied.

They both thanked me and we started the process of getting my dress on. After an hour the dress was on and secure. I looked in a full length mirror and was shocked by my appearance. There was no way that girl could be me.

"Bella, oh my baby, this just makes it so much more real. My little girl has gone and grown up," my mom said, her eyes tearing up.

"I love you mom," I replied, hugging her.

"I love you too," my mother answered, letting go of me.

"Well, you look so gorgeous, Bella. I'm going to be proud to call you my daughter," Esme told me, smiling.

"Thank you so much, Esme. All your support has made everything so much easier," I replied, hugging her as well.

"It was my pleasure, Bella," Esme told me.

"Well I need to get the girls ready now. I'll see you both in a couple of hours," I said.

They nodded and I went into the room where Alice and Rose were.

"Bella, oh it's so pretty!" Alice smiled.

"You look beautiful as well, and so do you Rose," I said, hugging them both.

"Thanks Bella, now the triplets are next door with your dad, but Edward might be in there with him so we'll go get them and bring them here," Rose said, taking Alice and heading next door.

I smiled and nodded, waiting for them to bring my girls to me. I was so excited that they were going to be in the wedding, Esme and Renee would walk down the isle with them.

"OK Bella, want help getting them ready?" Alice asked.

"Sure, Alice take Sydney, Rose take Savannah and I'll do Serena," I replied, picking up Serena and hugging her.

"Mama!" she squealed, laughing.

"I love you, baby girl," I smiled, then got her in her dress and shoes.

I then put jewelry on her and a tiara in her hair. I saw Rose and Alice finish with my other girls, who were also ready.

"OK Bella, one hour until the wedding and all that's left to do is get your veil and jewelry on," Rose told me.

"OK, well, let's get that done then," I replied, handing Serena off to Rose and going back to the other room.

"We'll be right back, just going to take them back to your dad and Edward," Alice called.

I nodded and put on my jewelry on, waiting on Rose and Alice to get the veil in. They put a tiara in my hair then stuck the veil on.

"Now you are officially ready," Alice smiled, clapping.

"You look so pretty, Bella," Rose told me, smiling.

"Thanks guys, we never could have pulled this off without you two," I replied.

"No problem Bells, I had a lot of fun with this. I can't wait until it's my turn," Rose said.

"Same here," Alice chimed in, hugging me.

"Girls, it's almost time for you. Edward is walking down the isle now," my dad said, poking his head into the room.

"OK, are the babies with Esme and Renee?" I asked.

"Yes, now come on," Charlie replied.

We walked out, Alice going ahead of my my mother, Esme, and the girls; Rose stayed by me.

"OK Bella, your dress is new, your bracelet has blue, so you're missing borrowed and old," Rose said, she stuck some clips in my hair, "Those used to be my Esme's mothers' so they are borrowed and old. Now you are all set, good luck," she hugged me than took her place with Alice in the front of the other bridesmaids.

I took a deep breath, watching everyone get ready to walk made it all so much more real, I really am getting married. All of the sudden I felt my dad's arm loop through mine and he handed me my flowers. I gave him a quick hug and watched as Alice, Rose, and all the bridesmaids disappeared through the doors. Next my mom, Esme, and the triplets were gone, my father and I were the only ones left. After a couple seconds that seemed like an eternity it was my turn. The doors opened wide and everyone stood up, the music changed. I concentrated only on breathing, not tripping, and Edward's smiling face. As I got closer to him I saw that his eyes were watery, Edward Cullen was crying. As we approached the alter my father placed my hand into Edward's.

"Take good care of my little girl, son," my father said, letting go of me and taking his place.

Edward nodded, taking my other hand and looking into my eyes. I couldn't believe it was finally happening, I would be married to Edward, forever. I continued to look at Edward as the preacher started..

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man, and this woman in holy matrimony. Which, is an honorable estate, instituted by God and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, and in the love of God. Into this holy estate these two people present come now to be joined. Now if there is no objection we shall begin," the priest said.

No one objected and so a prayer was said. Then the priest talked about the vows we were about to exchange. We had decided we didn't want to use the traditional vows, but we hadn't written the vows ourselves either. Edward began the vow exchange in his velvety, smooth, voice.

"Isabella Swan, I love you. Today is a very special day. Long ago you were just a dream and a prayer. This day is like a dream come true, my prayer was answered. For today, Bella, you as my joy, become my crown. I thank God for the honor of getting to go through time with you. Thank you for being what you are to me. With our future as bright as the promises of God, I will care for you, honor and protect you. I lay down my life for you, Bella, my best friend and my love. Today I give you me."

I choked up as the priest told me to begin my vows.

"I love you, Edward Cullen, and I thank the Lord for the love that has bound our hearts and lives together. I will love, honor, and cherish you always. As we enter upon the privileges and joys of life's most holy relationship and begin the adventure of building a home, I will look to you as the head of our home. I will love you in sickness and in health, in poverty and in wealth, in sorrow and in joy, and will be true to you, as long as we both shall live," I said through my tears.

I saw the tears coming down Edward's cheeks and smiled a bit, liking the soft side of Edward. I watched the ring bearer bring us our rings and listened as the priest blessed them. We had decided against a big huge production over the rings and just said simple words.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have shared today, our wedding day," Edward stated, slipping the ring onto my finger.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forever more," I replied, putting a ring on his finger.

With that music started playing and another prayer was said. The music continued on as the priest said:

"I now declare you husband and wife, Edward, you may kiss your bride."

With that Edward swept me into his arms and gave me a kiss I would never forget. As soon as we pulled apart, it was over.

"I now pronounce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen," the priest said and everyone stood up, clapping.

Edward took my hand and we walked through the crowd, hugging people and accepting their congratulations. We eventually made it to the door and got into the limo, people blew bubbles and threw rice as we all headed to a hotel for the reception.

"Bella, you look so beautiful," Edward told me.

"You look as handsome as ever," I replied, smiling.

"Why thank you, Mrs. Cullen," Edward grinned.

"I like the sound of that," I replied.

"Me too."

I smiled, there was no where else in the world I would've rather been.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, I had tons of fun writing it. Thanks for all of your support and reviews, it all means the world to me. Next chapter there will be a small time skip, thanks for reading, leave me a review!**


	8. Keep Holding On

**A/N: New chapter, and it didn't even take forver! Yay! :D This song title is Keep Holding On by Avril Lavinge, kinda fitting, I don't know I had a hard time finding a song for this chapter. This chapter was edited by my awesome beta, Flags-R-Us, thanks soo much!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Previously:

_I smiled, there was no where else in the world I would've rather been._

* * *

_Two years later... August 26, 2013_

"Momma!" I heard a squeal from upstairs, telling me that at least one of my children were awake.

"Be right back," I said to Edward, getting off the couch and going up the stairs.

"Momma!"

"Yes, honey?" I asked.

"Vannah pulled my hayr!" Sydney told me.

I couldn't help but smile just a little, the little girl talk was adorable. "Savannah say sorry to your sister. Pulling hair isn't nice," I scolded.

"Sowwy Sydney," Savannah said, looking close to tears.

"It's kay Vannah, but no do again!" Sydney replied.

"Give a hug," I said.

The girls hugged and I smiled, hugging both of them. "Where's Serena?" I asked.

"Shh, Rena seepin'!" Savannah told me.

"Oh, OK. You two play nice alright?" I requested.

"Yes, Momma," they both said.

I ruffled their hair and went into Serena's room, shaking her a bit. "Wake up sweetie."

"No no," Serena replied, sleepily.

"Yes, come on get up. If you get up now we'll go see the fishies today!" I bribed, talking about the aquarium.

"Me up!" she replied, bouncing out of bed.

"That a girl," I smiled, "Now go play with your sisters and we'll get ready soon."

She nodded and skipped off into Sydney's room. I smiled, and headed back downstairs, sitting back on the couch by Edward.

"Those girls are a trip. I can't believe they turned three just two months ago!" I said.

"Yeah, me either. It seems like just yesterday we were bringing them home from the hospital," Edward replied, smiling at the memory.

"Yeah, and now look at them, running around and causing trouble," I joked.

Edward smiled, "We're completely crazy having another one," he said, rubbing my stomach.

We had found out about a month ago that I was pregnant. At this point I was three months, due February 26th, and we were hoping for a boy.

"I so hope it's a boy! Alice has a girl; that would be so cute!" I squealed.

Yes, you heard right. Alice was pregnant as well, but only one month along. While Rose wasn't pregnant yet, but Emmett and her were trying. Emmett and Rose had gotten married about a year ago, and Jasper and Alice were married just six months ago. It seemed so perfect, we all hung out a lot and I was so excited for Alice, she was really hoping for a little girl.

"Well, we'd better get the girls ready. I told Serena we would go to the aquarium today," I told Edward.

"Oh, alright. Want to invite Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Oh, yeah! That would be so fun! Will you call them and I'll give the girls a bath?" I requested.

"Sure," Edward responded, giving me a quick kiss and going to get his phone.

I got up as well and went upstairs, going into the bathroom and filling the bathtub with water.

"Girls! Bath time!" I called out, grabbing towels.

All three girls ran in and I got their pajamas off and put them in the tub. They played around while I washed their hair and bodies. Once they were done they climbed out and wrapped up in towels.

"OK Savannah, go see Daddy. He'll get you dressed," I told her.

Savannah nodded and ran off to Edward, while Sydney and Serena followed me. I dressed Serena in a shirt the said B is for Bunny and it had a cute little bunny on it. Then I put her in a skirt. Sydney was dressed in a shirt that said C is for Cat and it had a cat, with a skirt. Then Savannah ran in wearing a shirt that said A is for angel with wings on it, and she also had a skirt on. I smiled; the girls were adorable. I put shoes and jewelry on them. I added a headband to each girls' hair. With that they were ready. I told them to play nice and went to Edward's and my room.

"Did you call? I asked.

"Yes, they're all coming," Edward replied, putting shoes on.

"Alright, awesome. Thank you for dressing Savannah."

"No problem. Now you get ready and I'll watch the girls."

"OK, thank you."

Edward smiled and kissed me before going over the the girls. I showered and got dressed then put shoes on after I straightened my hair. I put on some makeup and was ready. I went into the room where I heard the girls shrieking and laughing. Peeking in, I saw Edward tickling them. I grinned and walked in.

"We ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes!" the girls said, getting excited.

"OK, then head out to the car!"

They all ran, going downstairs and to the garage.

"Would you get them in while I pack a bag?" I asked.

"Of course," Edward replied, going downstairs.

I followed behind him and went into the kitchen, grabbing a bag and putting some sippy cups and snacks in it. I also put in some spare clothes, just in case there was an accident. With that, I stuck my wallet and my phone into the bag and went out to garage. The girls were all strapped in and Edward was in the drivers seat. I climbed into the car and buckled up. We headed out.

"Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper meeting us there?" I asked.

"Yes," Edward replied.

"Auntie Alice coming?" Savannah asked excitedly.

"Yes, honey. Auntie Rose, and Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Jasper are too," I replied.

"Yay!"

I smiled, Savannah adored Alice. Even though Alice and Jasper weren't really their Aunt and Uncle they acted like they were and so that's what we told the girls to call them. The aquarium wasn't far away and we got there pretty fast.

"You ready, girls?" I asked.

"Yeah!" they all shrieked.

"Alright well let's go," Edward said, going back and unbuckling Serena.

I got Savannah and Sydney out and grabbed the bag then set the stroller up. The girls didn't want to get in the stroller yet so Edward just pushed it up to where our friends were waiting.

"Hey guys!" Rose smiled, hugging me, Edward, and the girls.

"Auntie Alice!" Savannah screamed, running up to her and giving her a big hug.

"Hi, Savannah. You being good for Mommy and Daddy?" Alice asked.

"Yes!"

"Good girl," Alice said, smiling and letting go of her.

We all hugged and greeted each other then headed into the aquarium. The girls looked at all the fish, naming them.

"That one name Princess," Savannah said, pointing at a fish.

"No! It name Candy!" Sydney argued.

"No!" Savannah said, glaring at Sydney.

"Yes! Name Candy!" Sydney insisted, glaring back

"No no no!"

I sighed and was about to break them up when Sydney ran away, crying. Savannah followed after her, running. I then noticed they were running on wet floor and shrieked. I watched them both slip and it seemed like slow motion as I saw Sydney fall then Savannah fell right on top of her.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, running over to them.

"Momma owie," Sydney sobbed.

"Yes Momma, ow," Savannah said, crying.

"Oh my gosh," I said again, picking Savannah up off of Sydney.

I saw Edward lift Sydney off the ground, holding her close.

"Are you OK, baby? I asked Savannah.

"Arm hurts," Savannah cried, loud.

"Edward we need to go to the hospital, fast," I said, panicking.

"I know, Bells. Let's go," Edward replied.

"Who has Serena?" I asked, heading out.

"We have her," Rose replied.

"Do you guys mind taking her? I don't want her to be in the car with these two crying; it'll scare her."

"Yeah we'll just grab her seat and meet you at the hospital," Emmett replied.

I nodded and we approached the car. I gave Emmett Serena's seat and I sat in the middle where it had been.

"Auntie Alie," Savannah cried.

"I'm right here honey," Alice replied.

"Come," Savannah begged, sobbing.

"Is that OK? Can I just sit in the front?" Alice asked me.

"Of course, get in," I responded.

I saw Emmett and Rose take Serena to their car and I buckled in. It broke my heart to hear Sydney and Savannah sobbing in the backseat.

"Just meet us at the hospital Jas, OK?" Alice said.

"Alright, see you there," Jasper kissed Alice on the cheek then shut the car door, heading over to his own car.

Edward sped to the hospital while I prayed that no cops would appear. Luckily for us, we didn't get pulled over and we made it to the hospital in record time. I quickly grabbed Sydney and watched Edward get Savannah as we headed for the emergency room doors; Alice close behind us.

"Momma ouch!" Sydney cried.

"I know baby, keep holding on, we're gonna make it feel better soon OK?" I asked, wanting to cry myself.

Sydney nodded and clung to me with her good arm. We went in and filled out paperwork while waiting for a doctor to be available. I heard Savannah sobbing beside me while Edward tried to comfort her. It did no use and she kept on crying. Not that I could blame her, poor thing was probably in a lot of pain. I knew Sydney probably hurt worse considering Savannah had fallen on her. Eventually our names were called and we took the girls into the room while Alice stayed in the waiting area so someone would be there when Emmett, Rose, Serena, and Jasper arrived.

"So, what happened?" the doctor asked.

"Well, we were at the aquarium and these two got in an argument. Sydney ran off while Savannah ran after her. Sydney slipped and fell then Savannah fell on her," Edward explained.

"Alright, well girls, where does it hurt?" the doctor asked.

"Arm," the both said, pointing to their right arms.

The doctor pressed on their arms and asked them some questions before turning to us.

"I think I'd like to do an x-ray on their arms," the doctor informed us.

"Alright," I responded, looking at Edward.

Edward just nodded and we signed some papers before the doctor took the girls into the x-ray room. Sydney went first, she behaved well, staying still during the process. Yet, when it came to Savannah's turn she freaked out and screamed, running to me.

"Honey, you have to let the doctor help you. He's not gonna hurt you. I promise. Look, Sydney did it and she got a lollipop. I bet you could get one too if you go in and be super good," I persuaded.

"I want pop!" Savannah cried.

"Alright then, go in there and lie still for the doctor. OK, baby girl?"

"Kay Momma, I good!"

Savannah went into the room and got her x-ray then came back with a lollipop and a huge smile.

"Was that so bad?" I asked.

"Pop!" she replied through her tears.

I gave small smile and we sat, waiting to hear the results.

"Well, here are the x-rays for Savannah. Her arm is broken but it's not terrible. It should only take about two months to heal if I put a cast on today," he took Savannah's x-rays down and put Sydney's up.

"Sydney, on the other hand, also has a broken arm but it's a bit of a more severe break. She would probably take about three months."

"Alright, well then, let's get casts on them," Edward replied.

"OK and since their smaller we'll put a waterproof liner on it. Which means it's OK if the casts get a little wet but still, try to keep it pretty dry," the doctor instructed.

I nodded and he took Sydney up first, putting her on a table and wrapping her arm up in the under liner.

"What color cast would you like?" the doctor asked Sydney. "We have pink, green, blue, yellow, red, orange, and purple."

"Purple!" Sydney replied.

"Alright, purple it is," he responded, putting the cast on her.

Once Sydney was done the doctor took Savannah and went through the same process, but she picked a pink cast. Once they were done, we got some instructions on how to do everything with the casts. After that we went to the waiting room where everyone was sitting.

"Auntie Rosie!" Sydney squealed, running up to her.

"Walk Syd," I reminded her.

"Auntie Alie!" Savannah said, going over to her.

I smiled and took Serena from Emmett.

"How are you sweetie?" I asked.

"Vannah and Sydney hurwt? Serena asked, tearing up a little.

"Yes baby girl, but they are all fixed up and they're OK now," I told her.

Serena nodded and squirmed, wanting to get down. I set her on the floor and she went over to Edward.

"We ready to go home? It's been a long day and I think there are a couple little girls who need a nap," I said.

"Yeah, let's go home now," Edward agreed.

"Hey we're gonna head home, but we'll see you guys soon," I told everyone.

"Alright Bella, bye girls, bye Edward, and bye baby," Alice said, patting my still flat stomach and handing me Savannah.

I smiled, hugging her. I patted her stomach as well and then turned and hugged everyone, thanking them. Edward also hugged everyone and took Sydney from Rose before we headed to the car. As soon as we got home all three girls went to bed and Edward and I were able to relax after a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I thought a little drama was needed. I am already working on the next chapter so I'm hoping it'll be out maybe tonight but if not then it should be tomorrow. I have new pictures of the triplets outfits in this chapter and pictures of them at this age, so go on my website and check those out! Pretty please leave me a review, it means a lot to me!**


	9. Santa Clause is Coming to Town

**A/N: New chapter! I'm so proud of myself, it's out so quick! (: The chapter title is Santa Clause is Coming to Town. I don't know who wrote the song. Also, thanks a million to my beta, Flags-R-Us for editing this chapter! Hope you all like this, it's kind of a boring filler type thing, the next one should be better, lots of good family fluff.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Previously:

_As soon as we got home all three girls went to bed and Edward and I were able to relax after a long day._

* * *

_Four Months Later... December 24, 2013_

"Momma, is it time to go seep?" Serena asked me

"Not yet, baby. We're gonna to to Grammie Esme's house soon, OK?" I responded, turning back to the pie I was making.

"Oh tay," Serena sighed, walking away.

All day my girls had been asking me if they could go to bed yet. They were so eager for Santa Clause to come see them. It was super cute. Edward helped them write letters to Santa and I let them help me make cookies to leave out for him. About every hour one of them would come down and ask me if they could go to sleep. Yet, sadly we couldn't get in bed yet, I was exhausted. The pregnancy was really taking it's toll on me. I was exhausted all the time and could never sleep at night. My belly was getting bigger, and I was due in just two months. We had decided against knowing the gender. It didn't really matter that much anyway, we got what we got. Alice on the other hand had just reached five months and couldn't stand not knowing so she found out she would be having a little girl, due April 16th.

"Bella, you almost ready?" Edward asked me.

"I'm getting there. Are the girls ready?" I questioned.

"You just need to do their hair," Edward responded.

"OK, will you finish here? It's ready, just put it in the oven and set the timer for thirty minutes. Once that's done and I get myself ready we can leave."

"Alright."

I thanked Edward and gave him a quick kiss before heading upstairs.

"Sydney!" I called.

"Yes, Momma?" Sydney asked, sticking her head in the door.

"Come here and let's do your hair."

She nodded and sat in front of me. I wet her hair a bit and put some curl enhancing spray in it so that her hair would go into ringlets. Once it did I dried it and put a black and white flowered headband in it. The headband matched her dress which was black with silver polka dots. I was so glad that both of the girls had gotten their casts off because the pink and purple would not have matched their dresses. Luckliy, Savannah's came off in October and Sydney got hers off in November.

"Alright, you get Savannah for me?" I asked.

She nodded and skipped off. A couple seconds later Savannah walked in. I motioned for her to sit and I did the same thing, wetting her hair, putting the spray, drying it, then I put a red flowered headband in her hair. The headband matched her dress which was red and on the top part were some flowers and the bottom was just plain red. Once Savannah was done she got Serena for me and I did the same routine again but put a purple flowered headband in. Her dress was ivory with a big purple bow on it.

"Bella, the pies are ready!" Edward called.

"OK, I just need to get ready real fast" I responded. "OK, baby girl, go put your sweater on, and tell Savannah and Sydney to put theirs on too alright?" I instructed.

"Yes, Momma," Serena responded.

I smiled and kissed her forehead, hurrying to my room. There I quickly showered, got dressed, then dried and curled my hair. Once that was done I put on some make up and slipped on my shoes and a sweater, grabbed my purse, then headed downstairs.

"OK ,I'm ready," I told Edward.

"You look beautiful," Edward smiled.

"Not really. I look fat," I complained.

"No you don't, love. You look pregnant, and you're gorgeous."

"Thank you Edward, and you look very handsome."

Edward smiled and kissed me before saying, "Alright, let's get the girls and head out."

"Alright, how about I'll go get them and you start getting the car warmed up."

"Sounds good. Make sure to grab them some blankets though, there's a chance for snow tonight."

"Oh. OK, I will."

Edward smiled then kissed my nose and grabbed his coat before disappearing into the garage. I headed upstairs and grabbed some blankets and called for the girls.

"Alright girls, time to go," I said, poking my head into Savannah's room where all three girls were playing.

They all jumped up and ran through the door, heading for the stairs.

"Walk girls!" I scolded.

Ever since the incident at the aquarium I had been super strict on making sure the girls walked. I didn't want a repeat. The triplets slowed and walked down the stairs and to the car. When we got in the car it was still pretty cold so I buckled the girls in and put blankets over them. Once they were set I got into the passengers seat and buckled up so we could head out.

"You warm back there?" I asked.

"N-no Momma, c-cold," Serena whimpered.

"It'll warm up baby, here," I handed her another blanket and sat back forward.

"Edward, where did you put the pies?" I asked a few minutes later.

"Crap!" Edward muttered.

"Watch it," I told him.

"Oh crap! Yeah, sorry."

"Edward!"

"Ohh Daddy say bad word!" Savannah said.

"Yes, and Daddy is in trouble," I said, trying not to smile.

"Oh really?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Daddy, no bad word!" Sydney chimed in.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I won't say it again," Edward promised.

"No TV for Daddy!" Savannah informed us.

I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh. "Yes Edward, no TV for the rest of the night."

Edward gave me an amused look, also trying to hold back a laugh.

"This not funny, Momma," Sydney told me.

"No, you're right honey. This isn't funny, I'm sorry," I replied, trying to look serious.

Edward turned the car around and headed back home.

"Can't believe I forgot the pies," Edward muttered.

"It's OK Edward, not the end of the world," I said.

"Well, we're going to be late."

"Well, at least we remembered before we got there."

"True, wouldn't have been Mom and Dad's Christmas Eve party without the pie."

"Edward, there aren't really that many other kids that are going to be here? What are the girls going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, mom and dad have some Christmas movies they can watch. We won't stay late."

I nodded and we pulled up to the house. Edward went in and grabbed the pies then came back out. We headed back to Esme and Carlisle's.

"Momma, I'm hungry," Sydney said.

"Yeah Momma, me too," Savannah agreed.

"Alright, well we'll be there in about fifteen minutes OK?" I told them.

"Okay," they both said.

I then noticed that Serena had been super quiet the whole ride. "Serena, are you OK?" I asked.

"Shh Momma, Rena seeping," Sydney told me.

I looked back and saw that Serena was indeed fast asleep. I smiled and turned back around.

A while later we pulled up to the house and I picked up Serena, trying not to wake her. I held her close and Edward helped Savannah and Sydney out and grabbed the pies. I kissed Serena on the forehead and noticed that she was burning up.

"Edward," I said.

"Yeah?" Edward responded.

"I think Serena had a fever. She feels hot."

Edward felt her forehead, "Yeah she does, well let's go in and we can check her temperature."

I nodded and we walked up to the door, knocking.

"Edward, Bella!" Esme greeted, hugging us.

"How are my grandchildren this evening?" Esme asked, smiling at the girls.

"Those two are fine but I think Serena has a fever," I replied.

"Well, come in, come in! The cold can't be good for her."

We walked in and Sydney and Savannah skipped off to find their aunts and uncles. Edward and I went in the bathroom and put a thermometer in Serena's mouth. Once it beeped we looked and saw that her temperature was 102.3.

"Edward, I think we should go home now," I said.

"Yeah, don't want to risk getting Alice sick and you don't need to be getting sick either. Can I take her?" Edward asked.

I nodded and handed Serena over to Edward. We went back out to where everyone else was.

"Edward, Bella! Hi! I'm so glad to see you two!" Alice smiled, coming over and hugging me, which was challenging with both of our stomachs in the way.

"Hey Alice, actually we have to leave. Serena is sick," Edward said.

"Aww! That stinks! I hope she feels better tomorrow, poor thing," Alice responded.

"Yeah, I hope she's OK tomorrow. It would be sad if she was sick on Christmas," I replied.

"Oh yeah, that would be a downer. Plus aren't we all supposed to be coming over to your place tomorrow morning?" Alice asked.

"Yes, just come and if Serena is still sick we'll figure something out."

Alice nodded and we hugged everyone and said sorry that we couldn't stay. Once we had said our goodbyes we got in the car and headed home.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not even close to Christmas time yet but whatever. I'm just happy that I got this out super fast, go me! Yet, I only got three reviews for the last chapter ): and only five for the wedding chapter! I thought I would get a lot more than that. Pretty please leave me a review, because right now I really don't know how many people are reading this. If like no one is reviewing then I'm assuming not many people are reading, maybe I'm wrong. Yet, I do not know, which isn't good. Therefore, please if you're reading then leave me a review, it'll mean a lot to me. If my review count doesn't go up and I find out barely anyone is reading then I'll probably stop writing this, and I don't want to stop so leave a review! Anyhow, I'm going out of town tomorrow until Monday so I'll try to post again sometime next week, before school starts. Pictures of the outfits are on my website! Next chapter, Christmas day! Thanks for reading and _PLEASE_ review!**

**~Ariel**


	10. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**A/N: Sorry for taking two months for this! I started school and have had to do so much stuff but here's the next chapter. The name is Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, by I don't know who. This is the unedited version, I will replace is when my beta, Flags-R-Us sends it to me. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Previously:

_Alice nodded and we hugged everyone and said sorry that we couldn't stay. Once we had said our goodbyes we got in the car and headed home._

"Momma, Daddy! Wake up, wake up!" I heard little voices call.

"Mmm? I murmured.

"Up, up! Santy Clause came!" the voices continued.

I grumbled, forcing my eyes open to see three little girls bouncing on my bed. I looked over and saw Edward sitting up, stretching. I shut my eyes, putting the pillow over my head, hearing a chuckle.

"Come on Bells, they're not going to wait much longer, we're lucky they didn't get us up earlier than this it's only eight," Edward said, shaking me a bit.

"Ugh," I mumbled, sitting up, "Fine then."

"That a girl," Edward grinned, getting up and stretching.

"We open presents Momma?" Serena asked me, excitedly.

"Not yet honey, we're going to grandma's, remember? Yet, first we have to eat breakfast, let's go girls," I replied, getting out of bed.

The girls ran down the stairs, toward the kitchen. I sighed and Edward came next to me.

"This pregnancy is so different, you never could sleep past five with the triplets, now all you seem to want to do is sleep," Edward commented.

"Can you blame me? I'm worn out, chasing around three year old triplets is exhausting!" I exclaimed.

"I know, but you're a great mother and a wonderful wife, Bella, I love you," Edward said, giving me a peck on the lips.

"I love you too," I smiled, "Now, let's get down there before they come back up here."

Edward nodded and took my hand, leading me down the stairs.

"Momma, Daddy what for breakfast?" Sydney asked.

"Want some waffles girls?" I asked.

"Yes Mommy, waffles!" Savannah exclaimed.

"I'll make them, love. You can go get all the smaller presents in the car, don't pick up anything heavy," Edward told me.

I rolled my eyes but went to the living room and grabbed the smaller gifts, taking them out to the car. By the time I had gotten everything in the car that I was aloud to carry Edward had finished with breakfast. Edward and I buttered them, put a little syrup, then gave the girls their breakfast. We all ate pretty fast, the girls were way eager. I think went upstairs and got the girls dressed. I put them in a shirt that had a Christmas tree on it, and put them in red and white striped leggings, and a candy cane necklace. After that I pinned a white and red ribbon in their hair.

"OK girls, go play, we'll leave in about an hour alright?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am," they replied in unison.

I smiled and they went off into the play room.

"You want to watch them first?" I asked Edward.

"Sure sweetheart, you go get ready."

"Thank you," I replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading to out room.

I got myself ready, showering and all that then put on a festive outfit. I curled my hair, put make-up on, and went to relieve Edward and let him get ready as well. I watched the girls play with dolls until Edward walked in and announced that it was time to go. The girls shrieked with joy and ran downstairs. I smiled and grabbed their shoes, then headed down the stairs. Edward and I got the girls in shoes and loaded into the car.

"You guys ready to open presents?" Edward asked.

"Yes!" they squealed.

I looked to the back, smiling at the girls, then turned back around, yawning.

"How about the new baby? Are you happy for another brother or sister?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah!" Savannah and Serena replied.

"No," Sydney said quietly.

"Why not Syd?" I asked.

"I don't want no more sisters or brothers," she told me.

"What's wrong with a new brother or sister?" Edward questioned.

"No share Mommy and Daddy," Sydney replied.

"You share with Serena and Savannah," I reminded her.

"No more."

I smiled, knowing once the baby was here she would be happier about it, I was happy enough that at least Savannah and Serena were excited about it.

"We're here girls," Edward announced.

"Yay!" the shrieked, trying to unbuckle themselves.

"I'll get the girls, you don't need to be carrying them. You should go up and let them know we're here," Edward instructed.

I sighed and headed up to the door, hating feeling so useless. I knew Edward was not trying to tick me off but man was he doing a good job of it anyway. Nothing was going to happen if I picked up my kid for a second and set her right down on the ground. Yet, I knew better than to argue because there was no way I would win against Edward and I didn't want to fight on Christmas. I walked into the house and saw Alice and Rose sitting on the couch, giggling.

"Bella!" they exclaimed when they saw me.

"Merry Christmas," I smiled.

"You too. Hey, where's Edward and the girls?" Alice asked.

"They're coming, you know Edward wouldn't let me help with anything that involves carrying things," I said, rolling my eyes.

"That boy is way paranoid," Rose replied.

"Yeah, but I should probably get they guys to help him, we have a lot of stuff to bring in," I said, heading to the kitchen where I heard the guys talking.

"Bells!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Hey guys, wanna go help Edward get the girls inside and grab all the gifts?" I requested.

"Sure," they replied, heading outside.

I thanked them and went back to the living room, lowering myself to the couch, closing my eyes.

"Tired Bella?" Alice asked.

"Very, the girls woke us up at eight," I yawned.

"That would be like sleeping in for me, I can never sleep past, like, six thirty," Alice complained.

"Yeah it was the same for me with the triplets, but this time all I feel like doing is sleeping, I'm exhausted."

"Well yeah but you also have to take care of three little girls in the day, so it makes sense."

"Speaking of three little girls," I said, looking toward the door as the girls ran in.

"Auntie Rosie, Auntie Alie!" the girls yelled skipping over to them.

"Hey girls," Rose and Alice responded, hugging them.

Then all four men walked in, arms loaded with packages.

"Presents!" the girls screamed.

"Inside voices girls," I told them.

"Sowwy Momma."

I smiled and watched the mountain of presents under the tree grow until the living room was filled with gifts.

"Wow!" I heard Esme and Carlisle say, walking into the room.

"I know, looks like it's Christmas or something," Emmett said.

We all just rolled our eyes and ignored him.

"What? That was funny," Emmett whined.

"OK Em," we said in unison, shaking our heads.

"Whatever, let's open presents," Emmett said, giving up on his joke.

"Alright, let's let the girls go first," Esme decided.

"Yay!" Savannah squealed, running over to the tree.

"Wait girls, we need to separate them for you three," I said, getting to the ground and helping Edward separate the gifts for the triplets.

Once we were done the girls opened everything. They received clothes, toys, accessories, shoes, all that kind of stuff. We let them play and whatnot while us adults opened all our stuff. We all got random household things, clothes, and electronics.

"One more little present- type deal," Rose announced.

"What is it?" we questioned.

"Well guys, I'm pregnant," Rose squealed.

"What? No way! Congratulations!" I yelped, hugging her.

"How far along?" Alice asked, jumping up and down.

"Two months," Rose replied.

"That's awesome, congrats sis," Edward said, hugging her.

"Thanks," Rose smiled.

We all congratulated her than Alice said she also had some news. We waited a second and she smiled big.

"Jasper and I are having a girl!" Alice told us.

"Really? Yay! Oh my goodness!" I exclaimed, smiling.

We all hugged Alice as well then the men all groaned.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Three pregnant women, we're going to die," Edward said.

"Four," Esme corrected, rubbing her stomach.

"What?" Carlisle yelled.

"Kidding," Esme said, grinning.

"That was not funny, dear," Carlisle told her.

"I thought it was kind of funny but hey, what do I know?"

We all laughed, Carlisle was not amused, but we sure were!

"Merry Christmas to you too," he grumbled.

**A/N: Not the best ending but there we go, hope you liked it! I would like to say thanks for all the people that reviewed, I was so happy to see my e-mail inbox with lots of reviews (: I got eighteen reviews for the last chapter, which is way better than what I've been getting. I hope you all keep it up and that my review count will go up. OK, so I just went back in my story and realized the third chapter is totally from another story I was writing, I'm so sorry, I have no clue how that happened, but I'm going to fix it but I no longer have that chapter on my computer and I just lost it in document manager so I asked my beta if she still has it but she doesn't ): I'll have to rewrite it, I'm so sorry about that! I don't know when it will be fixed, I'm going to update my other two stories first, so it will probably take a while to get the next chapter out. Also, I have one question, when I post pictures on my website how many of you actually go look at them? Just wondering if that's a waste of time. _Also just wanted to let you guys know I have a poll on my page on whether you want Bella's baby to be boy or girl so please vote ASAP because no matter if I only get three votes I will take those and announce the gender next chapter. Therefore, if you want a say vote fast!_ Thanks for reading and leave a review, it'll mean a lot to me.**

**~Ariel**


	11. The Arrival

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm tired of having to think of song names to go with chapters so I'm just going to name it what i please. Also, thank you to my beta Flags-R-Us for editing this chapter! Sorry for taking so long! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Previously:

_We all laughed, Carlisle was not amused, but we sure were! _

_"Merry Christmas to you too," he grumbled._

_February 26, 2013_

"Bella? Are you OK, love? You look pale," Edward commented.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous, today's my due date and we're only twenty-two and soon will come our fourth child. What are we thinking?" I sighed.

"We're going to be fine, Bella. This is just one baby. If we could do three at once then we can handle one," Edward reassured me.

"Well, we didn't have three almost-four-year-old's running around then."

"We have good girls, they'll be fine. This baby will be loved and well taken care of, there's no reason to worry."

"You're right, I'm just freaking out because I know the baby's coming any day now."

"Yes_, _aren't you excited to meet him or her?" Edward asked.

"Of course I am. I hope it's a boy, that would be a change, having footballs and action figures instead of barbies and baby dolls."

"I would kind of like to be surrounded by all women... Yet, I know whatever the gender is I'll love it the same."

"Yeah, me to. What time is it?"

"Eight thirty, why?"

"I haven't heard a peep from the girls... We better go check on them."

Edward nodded and we went, poking our head into each girls' room. Each one of them was still sleeping.

"That's unusual, they're normally up by now," I said.

"Well they wore themselves out at the park yesterday, but I'm not complaining. I'm going to cherish the quiet," Edward replied.

I nodded in agreement then entered the spare room we had, which was now set up as a nursery. The room was themed with animals since we wanted to go gender neutral. The walls were green with a border that had lions, zebras, tigers, elephants, and giraffes. Little stuffed animals were placed around the room and we had letters that would either spell out Stephanie Michelle or Seth Andrew, depending on gender. There was a green and brown car seat and stroller sitting in the corner, waiting to be put in the car.

"I really like this room," I smiled.

"Me too love, it's perfect. My mom always does a beautiful job," Edward agreed.

I put a hand on my stomach and smiled, this time it was much smaller. One baby needed way less space than three.

"Momma? Daddy?" I heard a little voice call out.

I sighed and walked out of the room, "Yes baby?" I responded.

"I'm hungry," Serena told me.

"OK honey, Daddy and I will make breakfast. How about you wake Sydney and Savannah up?" I asked her.

"OK Mommy," Serena responded, running off.

"No my love, I'll make breakfast. You go get the girls in the bath and dressed," Edward told me.

I smiled and nodded, following Serena. Once they were all up I bathed them, dressed them, and did their hair.

"What are we doing today, Momma?" Savannah asked me.

"I don't know honey, you all should go ask Daddy. I'll be down in a minute," I replied.

"OK Mommy," Savannah replied, smiling and going down the stairs.

I then went into the master bathroom and hopped in the shower, washing my hair and body then got out and dressed. As I was drying my hair, I felt it. My water broke.

"Crap," I muttered, "Edward!"

"Yes, love?" he called back to me.

"Can you come in here?" I responded.

Edward was in within seconds, "Bella? Are you OK?" he asked.

"Edward... My water just broke."

"Oh gosh, OK get ready to go, I'll call my mom to meet us at the hospital to take the girls. Is the bag ready?"

"My bag is under the bed, the girls' is in Serena's closet. Hurry Edward, it hurts," I whimpered.

Edward nodded and ran to get the phone. I took deep breaths and tried to calm myself down so I wouldn't freak my daughters out. Within five minutes Edward was back in with me.

"The girls are in the car and my parents, your parents, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are all on their way to the hospital," Edward informed me.

"OK, now let's go!" I exclaimed as a contraction hit.

Edward helped me out to the car and I buckled up, taking deep breaths.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Serena asked me.

"Nothing's wrong sweetie, your baby brother or sister is going to be born soon," I replied with as big a smile as I could manage.

Serena smiled back at me and turned back to a book she had in her hands. I took deep breaths, trying to keep quiet as best as I could through the pain. It seemed like forever but we did finally get to the hospital where Edward unloaded the girls. He took Savannah and Serena's hand while I took Sydney's and we walked up to the emergency room as quickly as we could manage. Once we got in, Esme and Carlisle were already there to take the girls. We checked in and I was brought into a labor room and hooked up to machines and all that "fun" stuff.

"How are you doing, love?" Edward asked me, taking my hand.

"I've been better. I forgot how bad this hurt," I said.

"You'll be fine, honey. If you can deliver three at once then one will be nothing," Edward encouraged.

"You would think that would be the case, but three or one the contractions hurt the same."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, it'll be over before you know it."

I forced a smile and squeezed his hand as another contraction hit.

*Five hours later*

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" the doctor exclaimed.

I smiled brightly, looking up at my new little boy, he was beautiful. I looked over at Edward and saw a smile of adoration on his face as he looked at his new son. He had fuzzy bronze hair and blue eyes for now but I knew they'd probably change color. Edward cut the umbilical cord then the baby was cleaned up, measured, and swaddled in a blanket. They then gave him to me, I held him close and stared at him.

"He's six pounds seven ounces, is there a name for him?" the doctor asked.

"Seth Andrew Cullen," I replied, not taking my eyes off my son.

"He's perfect," Edward whispered as the doctor wrote the name down.

"He is beautiful," I agreed, starting to cry.

"Love, what's wrong?" Edward asked, stroking my hair.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy. He's the most beautiful baby boy I've ever seen."

Edward nodded in agreement, kissing Seth's cheek. I handed Seth to Edward for him to hold, still not able to stop looking at the tiny baby.

"I'll go get our friends and family to see him," Edward said after a couple minutes, handing the baby over to me then giving me a quick kiss and walking out.

A minute later the room was flooded with friends and family. Alice and Jasper walked in first. Alice was looking very pregnant at seven and a half months. Seeing her stomach large was strange because of her very petite figure. She was always super skinny but the pregnant belly was super cute on her. Then came Rosalie and Emmett. Rose was just starting to show at four months, also looking really adorable. My parents came in next but Esme and Carlisle wanted to wait until everyone else left to bring the girls in.

"Oh my gosh! I knew it would be a boy! Look at him he is so cute!" Alice exclaimed, coming closer to get a good look at my son.

"Allie, calm down," Jasper chuckled.

"Can I hold him?" Alice asked excitedly.

I nodded and handed Seth to Alice.

"Oh Bella, he is precious," my mom told me, coming over to hug me.

"He really is," my father agreed.

I smiled and watched my baby get passed around.

"Aww, my little nephew is adorable. I can't believe Alice and I are going to have one and you already have four," Rose said when Seth got to her.

"I know, it's crazy," I agreed.

After a couple minutes my parents left and Alice and Rose sat down. Alice had Seth and was rocking him.

"I can't wait to have my little girl," Alice smiled.

"Have you found a name for her?" I asked.

"Yep! Her name will be Alexa Sarah Whitlock, nickname Lexi or Lexa. Isn't that too cute?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Aww, that's adorable Alice!" Rose and I agreed.

"I found out the gender last week," Rose informed us.

"Oh really? What is it?" I asked.

"Emmett and I will be having a little girl," Rose smiled.

"Uh oh, they'll have to fight over Seth," I laughed.

Rose and Alice giggled and Seth got back to me.

"Do you have a name yet?" Alice asked Rose.

"Yes, our little girl will be named Madelynn Karleigh McCarty. Maddi for short," Rose announced.

"That is so cute, I love it!" I replied.

"I love it too!" Alice agreed.

"I love the sound of it," Rose smiled.

That's when we heard a gasp from Alice. She clutched her stomach and whimpered a little.

"Allie, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, immediately going to her side.

"It hurts so bad, what's happening?" Alice cried.

"Alice come on, let's go to the emergency room," Jasper responded, helping her up and getting her out.

"What's going on?" I asked, feeling useless.

"Emmett and I will find out and come let you know Bella, we'll be back," Rose said, standing and leaving the room with her husband.

I looked over at Edward who shrugged.

"She'll be OK love, they'll let us know what's happening when someone knows," Edward told me.

"I hope her and the baby are OK," I worried aloud.

"Don't stress out sweetie, it's not good for you."

I nodded, trying to keep the tears in.

"Can you go get the girls to meet their brother?" I asked, needing a distraction.

"Of course love, I'll be right back," Edward told me, walking out of the room.

A minute later my little girls walked in with Esme and Carlisle.

"Baby!" the triplets said excitedly.

"Want to come see him?" I asked them.

They all nodded and huddled around my bed along with Esme and Carlisle.

"Oh Edward, he's gorgeous," Esme told us.

"Our first grandson," Carlisle smiled.

The triplets said nothing but just smiled at their new little brother. Esme took Seth and held him, rocking him a bit.

"Momma, what his name?" Sydney asked.

"Seth," I told her, kissing her cheek, "Do you like him?" I asked.

I could tell she was thinking about it for a second and she finally nodded and smiled. I smiled back at her and watched Carlisle holding Seth.

"He looks just like you Edward," Esme smiled.

"You think?" Edward asked, looking at his son.

"He has your hair, ears, and nose. Bella's eyes and mouth though," Esme decided.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I see us both in him," Edward replied.

At that second Rose came in the room and spoke to us.

"Alice in in premature labor, they can't stop it, it's too late. She's having the baby today."

**A/N: Finally here's the long awaited next chapter. I'm sorry I've taken so long. I went through a move and been adjusting to a new school is part of it. The other part is I've been being lazy. I'm going to try to post more often now though. Thanks so much for all the patience with me. I hope this was worth the wait. Seth is in the world and Alexa is coming! Until next time... Review!**

**~Ariel**


	12. The Arrival Part 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Previously:

_At that second Rose came in the room and spoke to us._

_ "Alice in in premature labor, they can't stop it, it's too late. She's having the baby today."_

"What?" I exclaimed.

"They said her labor was moving very quick, they're sending her straight to the delivery room. She'll have the baby any time now," Rose answered.

"That's crazy! The baby's going to be tiny, she's only thirty-one weeks."

"They said she was too far along to stop it though. They said the baby will be fine though, they're hoping they wont even have to put her in an incubator."

"Is Alice OK?"

"Alice is as good as she can be. She's having a lot of pains."

I nodded and looked over at my baby, reaching for him. Esme set him in my arms and I stared at him, thankful that he was healthy and full term. Rose hugged me and left to try to find how out Alice's progress.

"I want to go see her when Alexa is born," I said to Edward.

"You just had a baby yourself, love. You need rest. How about you try to get some sleep and we'll see how you are when you wake up," Edward told me.

"OK... I think I'll take a nap now. Please wake me when the baby is here."

Edward nodded at me and took Seth, sitting in a chair and rocking him. 

"He looks so much like you," I smiled, closing my eyes for a nap.

"Bella, wake up," I heard someone say

"Hmm?" I replied, opening my eyes and seeing Edward there.

"Alice had Alexa," Edward informed me.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's doing great. Alexa's tiny like the triplets were, only three pounds, but she's OK."

"Have you seen her?"

"No not yet, but it you want to I'll stay here with Seth. Alice is in room 124"

"Yes please," I replied, standing up slowly then walking over to Alice's room.

I knocked and walked in slowly, seeing Rose, Emmett, and Jasper looking at Alexa who was bundled up in Alice's arms.

"Hey Bella," Alice smiled.

"Allie, how are you?" I asked.

"Exhausted, but it was worth it, she's so perfect."

"May I?" I requested, walking over to the bed.

"Of course Bella," Alice grinned, handing me Alexa.

"Oh Allie she's beautiful, absolutely perfect."

"She really is, I can't believe just an hour ago she was inside of me."

"It is an unreal thing. Alexa and Seth have the same birthday."

"Yeah they do. Now she gets dibs on him, they have to get married," Alice winked.

"Don't even mention her getting married," Jasper chuckled.

"I'm with you Alice. They have no choice," I laughed, handing the baby back to Alice.

"No they do not, they're meant to be."

"What about Maddi?" Rose joked, rubbing her belly.

"Bella will just have to have another baby," Alice replied. 

"No no no! I'm done, four is enough!" I said.

"Aww come on Bella it's only fair, don't be selfish!" Rose whined.

"My girls don't have people to marry planned for them, Maddi will find someone," I smiled.

Rose smiled and laughed and turned to take Alexa from Alice.

"Does it hurt as bad as everyone says?" Rose asked.

"Yep, sure does. It's so worth it though," Alice smiled.

"Joy... I'm so excited," Rose said sarcastically.

"Trust me, once you look and see little Maddelyn's face you forget the pain."

"Yeah I hope so," Rose replied, giving the baby to Emmett.

"Emmett looks so weird carrying a tiny baby," I chuckled.

"Get used to it," Emmett laughed.

"It's so weird that we're all married and having babies. Seems like just yesterday all you boys were throwing around a football and us girls were cheering you on. I still really wish I could've gone to college and become a cheer coach," I said.

"You still can do those things Bells," Jasper told me.

"I know it's just much harder now. With three three-year-olds and a newborn it's just too much," I sighed.

"Well Bella you said you wanted to put the girls in cheer while they're little. Maybe you could find a job and be a cheer coach for them," Rose suggested.

"Hmm... that's something to think about. What about Seth though? I don't want to have to get a babysitter or put him in daycare with people I don't trust. Especially while he's so little."

"Neither Alice or I work so we could always watch him for you if you really wanted to coach."

"I might look into that but I'll wait until Seth is at least one. I want to be there for him, he needs me and deserves the same attention as I gave the girls. Plus I'd need to get back in shape first."

"Well whenever you're ready to look into it you have two great babysitters and I know the cheer coach from the high school has to know a place and would give you a great recommendation."

"Yeah I'll have to start getting my figure back then give it more thought. I should get back to Edward and Seth, though. I'll see you later, congratulations on your beautiful little girlAllie," I smiled, going and giving everyone a hug and walking back to my room.

"Hey Edward. You should go see her, she's absolutely precious," I smiled.

"I'll see her when they bring her home. Alice needs rest," Edward replied, never looking up from Seth's face.

"He looks like an angel," I smiled, kneeling next to Edward and looking at our baby boy.

"Of course he does, he's half you," Edward replied, looking over at me.

"You're perfect," I smiled, giving him a quick kiss and taking Seth.

"I'm so lucky. I have a gorgeous wife, three beautiful little girls, and now a perfect little boy. How did I get so blessed?"

"You're sweet. Just hope you know that's all you get, no more children," I laughed.

"I think four is plenty," Edward agreed, smiling.

"Definitely. So I was talking to Rose and was talking about how I really wish I could've gotten to be a cheer coach earlier."

"Really? What did she say about that?

"She said I should go for it. She offered to babysit and that I could get the girls into a cheer place and maybe try to be a coach wherever they cheer. She recommended I go see my old cheer coach to get some more information. I said I'd want to wait until Seth was at least one but it's something to think about."

"Whatever you want to do love, I want you to be happy."

"Just something to look into and maybe start applying to see if I can coach next season. I don't think I'd want to be a coach for the littler kids though. Maybe junior high, I like to be able to do more complex tricks and stuff."

"OK Bells, whatever you want. Just give yourself some time to get back in shape from the baby of course."

"Yeah but I'm going to see if I can get the girls in for this season. And maybe put them in a gymnastics class."

"OK love, whatever you want. How about you get some more rest before we get home tomorrow and have to deal with the girls and a newborn."

"I'm exhausted just thinking about it."

Edward chuckled and took Seth back, settling into a chair.

"I love you Bella," Edward smiled.

"I love you too," I replied, yawning and drifting to sleep. 

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took so long! I'll probably wrap this story up soon, not much is left that can happen. Plus after all this time I'm sure I've lost a lot of readers. It's gonna be a pretty short story. Probably another chapter of seeing how life is with four kids, a chapter with Rose's baby being born, and an epilogue that goes into the future some. Until next time... Review! **

**~Ariel**


	13. Welcome to Parenthood

**A/N: Finally got into the mood to write! Thanks for patience!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight!**

Previously:

_"OK love, whatever you want. How about you get some more rest before we get home tomorrow and have to deal with the girls and a newborn."_

_"I'm exhausted just thinking about it."_

_Edward chuckled and took Seth back, settling into a chair._

_"I love you Bella," Edward smiled._

_"I love you too," I replied, yawning and drifting to sleep_

"Bella love, the baby is crying. It's feeding time," I heard Edward whisper into my ear.

"Does he have to eat now?" I groaned, rolling over.

Edward chuckled and placed him in my arms, saying yes indeed he did have to eat now. Seth was now about four months old and woke up a lot more than the triplets ever did in the middle of the night. He was awake about every hour needing to eat, be changed, or even just because he wanted to play. I sighed and was sitting up to feed him when I heard our door open. I looked up and saw all three of my daughters standing there.

"Mommy, no feel good," Savannnah told me weakly.

"Edward will you go see what's wrong with them while I feed him? I'll be there when he's done."

Edward sighed but got up and ushered the girls out so that Seth could eat. Once he was fed and back to sleep I put him in his crib and went into the bathroom where I saw a light on and Edward rubbing Serena's back while her tiny body hunched over the toilet.

"They all have a fever Bella," Edward informed me.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Well they have all thrown up while you were feeding Seth and they all have about 101.5 temperatures."

"Oh no," I moaned.

"Momma," Sydney said sadly, putting her arms up for me to pick her up.

"I know you don't feel good baby girl," I said, scooping her up and holding her close.

"Do we have any medicine Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah I already gave it to them. We just need to keep them away from Seth, we don't need a four month old baby getting the flu. Give me Sydney and wash your hands, I don't want you to get sick."

I nodded and handed Sydney over, washing my hands thoroughly.

"Mommy!" Sydney squealed, squirming to try to get back to me.

"Mommy has to be healthy for Seth sweetie, we don't want you to get her sick," Edward explained to her.

"No no no!" Sydney sobbed, not listening to Edward at all.

"It's okay Edward, I'll put her and Savannah back in bed, I just won't stay in there long. You stay in here with Serena; she looks like she might get sick again."

Edward nodded and Sydney ran to me, jumping into my arms. I put her and Savannah back in bed, pulling the blankets over them tight in an attempt to keep them warm. Then I heard Seth again and sighed, knowing this would be a sleepless night. I washed my hands and picked up Seth, noticing that he was wide awake.

"Why won't you just sleep baby? You don't even need anything right now."

"Love, I'm going to stay in the living room tonight and listen out for the girls. You just stay in here and worry about Seth," Edward said.

"Okay… but if you need help let me know, I don't think I'll be sleeping anytime soon. Seth is wide awake," I replied, yawning.

"Sing to him, he likes it," Edward suggested, closing the door.

I looked down and started to hum to Seth, hoping he would fall asleep. In the bathroom I heard one of the girls getting sick again.

"What are we going to do Seth? Poor daddy has to take care of your sisters all by himself."

I looked down and saw Seth, fast asleep. I smiled and kissed his head then laid him down in his crib. Once he was tucked in I laid down and fell asleep immediately.

-Two days later-

"Momma! Baby Seth wants food! Hurry momma we gotta go to the zoo!" Savannah said.

"OK baby, OK," I smiled, kissing her head, "You go put on the clothes I set on your dresser. Tell Serena and Sydney to get dressed too."

"Yes mommy," Savannah replied, skipping out of the room.

I went to Seth's nursery and saw Edward had already dressed him in the blue onesie with lions on it that I had gotten him for the zoo.

"Can you go make sure the girls are getting dressed while I feed him?" I asked.

Edward nodded and kissed my cheek, leaving the room so I could feed Seth. Once he was done eating I saw Edward in the kitchen, packing a bag for Seth and the girls.

"Are the girls dressed?" I questioned Edward.

"Yes, you just need to do their hair."

"OK, take Seth."

I handed the baby over and went into Savannah's room. She was dressed in a zebra shirt with pink leggings. I smiled at her and put her hair up with a pink and zebra bow. Then I helped her with her little matching zebra shoes and accessories.

"Go see daddy sweetheart, ask him for a pop tart," I told Savannah.

"OK momma, is Auntie Allie coming with baby Lexa?" Savannah asked.

"Yep, Auntie Rose is coming too."

"Yay!" Savannah said before leaving the room to get her breakfast.

I grinned and went to Serena's room. She was wearing in a dress that was brown on top with cheetah print on the bottom. It had a cheetah butterfly on the top and a little pink bow. I sprayed her hair with water and curl enhancer then put in a cheetah flower headband and put her in shoes with cheetah print. After she was done I told her to go see Edward for breakfast. I went into Sydney's room last; she had on a little jacket with pink and giraffe print and pink leggings. I put her hair up with a pink bow and put flats on her. After her accessories were on as well I scooped her up and kissed her forehead, loving hearing her giggle.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" I asked her.

She nodded and I sat her at the table, giving her a pop tart and sitting down. The mornings were always a challenge, having to her four small children ready. I was always sleepy again before we had even really started the day.

"Love, you need to go get ready. We need to meet everyone at ten," Edward told me.

I looked down and sighed, I had completely forgotten I was still in my pajamas. I went and got a shower, blow drying my hair so it fell in curls. Once my makeup was done I went back downstairs and helped Edward get the girls and Seth into the car.

"Are you excited girls?" I asked.

"Yeah! I wanna see elephant," Savannah said.

"What do you want to see Serena?" I asked her.

"Birdies!" Serena replied.

"Me want monkey!" Sydney exclaimed.

"We're here girls!" Edward said.

"Yay!" the girls replied.

I helped the girls out of the car while Edward got the strollers set up. I picked Seth up last and set him in his stroller.

"Ready?" Edward asked after getting the last girl strapped in.

"Yep! Seth is having so much fun, he's already fast asleep," I joked.

Edward chuckled and we went up to the front where Alice, Jasper, Alexa, Rose, and Emmett were waiting.

"Seems like we're always the ones everybody is waiting on," I smiled, hugging everyone.

"Well you have the most people to get ready. Just getting myself and Alexa ready seems to take forever. I can't imagine getting three little girls, a baby boy, and myself ready," Alice said.

"We wake up early in the Cullen house," Edward replied.

"How are you Rose?" I asked, rubbing her belly.

"I'm ready to pop," Rose replied.

"The last month is definitely the hardest," I said.

"It is, it'll be so worth it though," Alice agreed, smiling at Alexa.

"How is Lexi? Does she sleep well for you?" I asked, waiting for the men to get our tickets.

"Depends on the night, she usually sleeps about three hour intervals."

"That's how my girls were. I miss that! Seth is up almost every single hour. He is definitely a night owl. During the day he sleeps constantly."

"That's horrible. I'm so glad Alexa is a pretty good sleeper."

"Guys…" Rose said

"What?" I replied, turning toward her.

"I think my water just broke…" she told us.

"Are you serious?" Alice asked.

"Get Emmett now!"

"Alice watch them please, I'll get the boys out of line," I said.

I ran up to the line and pulled out all three of the guys.

"We need to get to the hospital, Rose's water broke."

"What?! I'm going to have a baby?" Emmett asked.

"Yep! You better hurry and get her to the emergency room."

"We'll meet you there man," Edward said as Emmett ran to Rose and hurried her to the car.

Alice and Jasper were already heading to their car. We got our kids buckled and Edward headed to the hospital.

"Momma I wanna go to zoo!" Serena told me.

"I know baby, we'll go another day, I promise. Auntie Rose is going to have a baby. Your cousin will be here soon," I explained.

"Maddi is comin?" Sydney asked.

"Yes, we're gonna go to the hospital and wait for her to be born."

We pulled into the emergency parking lot and unloaded the car.

"You take the girls and find out where Rose is, I need to feed Seth again," I said.

"OK love, we'll be in the waiting room," Edward replied, giving me a quick kiss.

I went in and fed Seth then met Edward, Alice, and Jasper up in the waiting room.

"How is Rose?" I asked.

"She's fine, she was progressing really fast. They took her straight to delivery," Alice informed me.

"You both got so lucky, both of my deliveries took hours to progress," I said.

Alice chuckled and left to feed Alexa.

-2 hours later-

"Madelynn is here!" Emmett told us, "She's so beautiful. 5 pounds 10 ounces, she's so small."

We smiled and went back to Rose's room, seeing her holding Madelynn.

"Hey guys," Rose smiled.

"Oh Rose she's beautiful!" I said, looking at the little baby.

Rose handed her to me and I looked down, she was precious. I handed her to Alice and sat down, pulling Sydney onto my lap.

"Isn't your cousin pretty baby?" I asked her.

"Yes, I like her," Sydney smiled.

"All these babies just make me realize that my girls are growing up. You guys aren't babies anymore," I said.

"I'm a big girl momma," Serena told me.

"I know sweetie, you're getting so big."

"Maddi is tiny like Seth was mommy," Savannah said.

"Yes she is, isn't she? She's even smaller than Seth was," I said.

"I love her so much," Rose said, "I never knew it was possible to love someone so much that you just met."

"Welcome to parenthood Rose," I smiled.

**A/N: I hope I made up for the long time between updates! This is a pretty long chapter and Madelynn is here! There are pictures of Alexa, Madelynn, and Seth on my webpage. Also, there is a picture of the triplet's and Seth's outfits for the zoo, go check them out! Please send a review! It'll make my day.**


	14. Fun Days

**A/N: Enjoy! This had a small time skip and there's a small one within the chapter just so it's a little longer. This is Halloween, and a girls' day out!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight!**

Previously:

_"I love her so much," Rose said, "I never knew it was possible to love someone so much that you just met."_

"_Welcome to parenthood Rose," I smiled._

***One year later* October 31, 2014**

"Momma can we go trick-or-treat now?!" Serena begged.

"You don't even have your costume on yet silly. Plus we gotta wait until its dark outside sweetie, one more hour. Let's get dressed," I replied.

Serena nodded and I went and got Sydney and Savannah while Edward got Seth ready. I put Sydney in a Minnie Mouse costume, Serena was dressed as an angel, and Savannah was a princess. Once they were all dressed I fixed their hair and we went out to the living room where Edward was waiting with Seth who was dressed as cookie monster. Seth smiled at me and reached his arms out, he was major momma's boy and very active at twenty months old. I took him into my arms and tickled him.

"Are Alice and Rose on their way?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah they both said they were. They should be here anytime now," I told him.

Alice and Jasper showed up first with Alexa dressed as a ballerina.

"Hey Ali, Lexi looks precious," I smiled.

"So do the girls and Seth!" Alice replied.

"How's the baby?" I asked, rubbing her belly.

"Good! Growing normal and all that," Alice told me.

Alice was 6 months pregnant with another girl.

"Have you decided on a name?" Edward asked her.

"Yep! Jasper and I finally agreed on Audrey Elizabeth Whitlock. I can't wait for Lexa to have a little sister to play with!" Alice said.

"Yeah that'll be great for her!" I responded, setting Seth down to play with Lexi.

"Hey guys," I heard Rose say.

"Hey Rose! Maddi is too cute!" I greeted, hugging her lightly.

Madelynn was dressed as a cheerleader.

"Thank you! Seth and the girls are too!" Rose replied.

"Are you guys ready to go get candy? Cause I am! I don't think Maddi will be getting much! Emmett exclaimed.

"Oh goodness," Rose sighed.

"Poor Maddi," I giggled.

"Not that she would be getting much candy anyway, she's only sixteen months. I'll only give her maybe the plain chocolate. I do feel bad for her in a year or two though. Maybe by then she'll have a brother or sister Emmett can mooch off of," Rose said.

"I think Emmett really needs a son," Alice declared.

"Yeah he does, and Seth needs another boy to be around. He's surrounded by way too many girls," I agreed.

"I'm feeling a little pressure," Rose joked, snuggling Maddi. "She is more than enough for right now."

"Yeah I thought Lexi was too," Alice shrugged, rubbing her belly.

"Momma we need to go!" Sydney informed me, grabbing my hand and pulling a little.

"I guess that's our cue," I laughed, getting the pails we got the kids to collect candy in.

"Let's head out, I want to get back so they can still be in bed by eight thirty," Edward said, picking up Savannah and holding Serena's hand.

"Daddy I wanna go with Auntie Ali!" Savannah pleaded.

"Alice has Lexi sweetheart, and you're getting a little heavy for her."

We took a bunch of pictures of the kids outside and headed out, going house to house letting the kids collect their candy. We went up with them and smiled while all the people gushed about how cute all of our kids were and marveling at the triplets. Once it was seven thirty we headed back to the house to sort through everything and get the kids ready for bed. Alice, Rose, and their families left and I bathed the girls and got them to bed. They were so excited about all their candy they would get to have within the next couple months. Once I got them in bed I went to the living room and saw Edward playing with Seth.

"Does he need a bath?" I asked, yawning and curling up next to my husband.

"I'll do it tomorrow, he doesn't even seem tired though," Edward sighed.

"Shocker," I said sarcastically, "He's always been a night owl."

"I know, I feel like we'll never be well rested again ever."

"I'm sure he'll grow out of it, and the girls generally don't wake us up at night anymore."

"What if we want another?"

"You're joking right? I think four is plenty enough Edward."

"I know for now, but we're only twenty-three, and Seth is hardly a baby anymore."

"I thought it was usually the woman that got baby fever."

"I'm not saying I want another for sure, it was a what if question. I just feel bad for Seth having to be the only boy."

"What if we had another girl?"

"Good point… Anyway it wasn't a serious question. Let's try to put him down for bed."

"Come on girls, we don't wanna be late!" I called out.

I looked up and saw the triplets coming downstairs dressed in their pink and black cheer uniforms. They all had their high ponytails and pink bows and I smiled thinking of when I was little doing cheer. They had been in it for almost a year and they seemed to really enjoy it. Although they did each seemed to prefer a different aspect of it. Serena liked the dancing, Sydney liked tumbling, and Savannah liked the actual cheering.

"Hey girls do you want to call Auntie Rose and Alice and see if they want to have a girl day?

"Yeah!" they replied.

"OK maybe we can get lunch and go shopping after practice."

They nodded and headed toward the car.

"Edward, we're leaving. Do you want me to take Seth or are you good with him for the day?" I asked.

"What all are you doing?" he questioned

"They have cheer practice then we were going to see if Alice and Rose wanted to come out for a girl's day. I was thinking of getting manicures, lunch, and shopping," I told him.

"I think Seth would have more fun here, my son is not getting a manicure," Edward said.

"Alright, but tomorrow I have to coach so I'll get the girls in the gymnastics class but can you watch him?" I asked.

"Of course love. We need to give the kids away for a night sometime soon. We never have any time for just us."

"I know, maybe we can get one of our parents to take them one night next week. Got to go though, the girls are waiting."

"Bella, call my parents and ask while the girls are practicing. Have fun, I love you."

"Bye," I said giving him a quick kiss and going out to get the girls buckled up.

I buckled the girls in and drove up to the cheerleading place. We went in and I checked them in and watched as they practiced their cheers. While I waited I dialed Edward's parents and they agreed to take the kids any night next week. I also called Alice and Rose who both said they'd meet us at a restaurant for lunch. After an hour or so the girls were done and I changed their clothes then before we headed out to lunch.

"Auntie Rose and Alice are coming with Lexi and Maddi girls," I said.

"Yay, are we goin shoppin?" Serena asked.

"Of course," I smiled.

"Yay!" Sydney exclaimed.

When we got to the restaurant I got my girls seated and waited for Alice and Rose to show up.

"Do you guys want to get your nails done today?" I asked?

"Yeah Momma I want pink ones!" Savannah told me.

"OK we'll get our nails done after we get some winter clothes for all of you. It's starting to get cold and you guys outgrew everything."

"Momma there's Auntie Rosie and Ali!" Serena exclaimed.

"Hey girls," Alice smiled, setting down Lexi.

"Auntie Ali we gonna go shoppin!" Sydney exclaimed.

"We gonna get our nails painted too!" Serena told her.

"How are you Bella?" Rose asked.

"I'm worn out! Seth wouldn't sleep last night," I responded.

"That's what I'm not looking forward to about a second child. How will I ever get sleep? I can't begin to imagine four!" Alice said.

"It's hard. Last night Edward was talking about having another one! He's lost his mind!" I exclaimed.

"Well y'all are still so young, maybe in a few years you'll want another," Alice shrugged.

"I don't know, four is already a lot to handle, maybe though," I replied.

"I only have one and I'm not even pregnant yet I'm still always so tired," Rose sighed.

"Well Maddi is still pretty young. When do you think you and Em will try for another?" Alice questioned.

"I don't know. I think I want to wait until she's three or so. I'm not in a hurry, I want to enjoy her as much as possible while she's little," Rose responded.

We continued to talk and eat and when we were done we left, heading to the mall to shop and get manicures.

"What color do you want Serena?" I asked when we got to the nail salon.

"Purple!" she told me.

"What about you Syd?"

"I want blue," she decided.

"Savannah do you still want pink?"

"Yep!" she said.

We all got our nails done then went and shopped for new clothes for the kids. Once we were done we said our goodbyes and all headed home. Once we arrived I sent the girls into their rooms to take naps and sat in the living room by Edward and Seth who was sleep in his arms.

"How was your day love?" Edward asked.

"Good, we had fun. Your parents said they would take the kids off of our hands anytime next week," I told him.

"Sounds great, how about we tell them Tuesday night?" Edward suggested.

"OK, did Seth behave for you today?"

"Yeah, we ate, played catch outside, and then he fell asleep about thirty minutes ago. How were the girls?"

"They did really well. Cheer was good and they were good shopping. Just near the end they started getting tired and cranky."

"Seth missed you. He kept asking where mommy was."

"I missed him too, but he would not have liked shopping and getting nails done. I did get him some new winter clothes, though."

"That's good, he definitely needed some."

"Yeah," I yawned, laying my head on Edward's shoulder.

"I love you Bella," he told me, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too," I smiled.

**A/N: Hope y'all liked this chapter! The next chapter will be another small time skip with the triplet's first day of school! Do you guys prefer just sticking to how it's been just a fluffy story or should I bring some drama in? Cause I have some ideas but I want to know what you guys want! Also, should Bella and Edward have one more or stay with four? Anyhow, depending on if y'all want drama or just fluff there's probably 5 or 6 chapters (all with time skips) left before it's over. If I start drama there will most likely be more. Review pretty please! (:**


End file.
